Master and servant
by Loki God of Evil
Summary: Nadakhan corners the ninja and manipulates their wishes, one by one they fall until he finds a certain one. Can he be broken? and if so can he be repaired? M rating for torture. Mind funk, brainwashing and fair pirate games.
1. Not good

Nadakhan the famous genie or Djinn, was the mysterious captain of the Misfortunes Keep a flying ship similar to the Ninja's own which was called the Destiny's Bounty. Nadakhan had a plan in mind and it involved revenge, he knew that his own realm was falling apart and blamed the ninja for this, he didn't care about Morro or the ghosts besides there wasn't much he could do with him...he was gone...forgotten about...he was one of the departed.

But there were still 6 ninja to find, 6 ninja to corrupt and 6 ninja to collect into his fathers sword, the sword of souls...his very own djinn blade.

He was very a manipulative djinn, he twisted the words of the wishes for his own advantage forcing the wisher to wish again and again until they were trapped in complete and utter oblivion inside his sword of souls, a protective enchantment kept the trapped souls in eternal sleep.

He had a plan,he would systematically corner each ninja alone of course, and pressure them into making 3 wishes.

Nadakhan's plan

The red ninja, Kai I believe is his name was the first to fall he was an easy target...when the blue one was trying to get the lamp, yes he was a feisty Ninja of fire who would be forever trapped in my blade.

Next was the master of ice, I heard them call him Zane he was ushered below deck during the storm I saw. He was more difficult though, he had worked it out somehow...yes...yes...he was very smart, a robot I sense...but I could still get past him, he wasn't smart enough for me. He worked everything out and carefully adapted his wishes. Of course his logic failed when I threatened to remove his female assistant...it was a trick you see to make him falter and it worked...I love mind games...and now I have another troublesome ninja in my blade.

The blue one called himself Jay when I cornered him...truth be told I had been watching him closely maybe he could be be the next ninja I could collect. before I set in motion my plans to recreate Djinnjago.

I saw the blue one trying to talk to someone who bore a striking resemblance to Delara...I felt jealousy...something I had not been accustomed to before. I needed to get him out of the way so when she left I cornered him too. He wasted 2 wishes in quick succession...I was nearly there so close.

Of course his second wish was that he wasn't alone and of course his female companion soon joined him. Gahh this ninja is deceptive, I like it...He's got a spark maybe I can use him another way or maybe he'll fall too...whether he realises it or not I will get him and his remaining ninja clan too.


	2. Alone

After the storm I see the four remaining ninja on an island...washed up from a shipwreck. Hahahaha, they don't know much about this place that they now inhabit...but I do, I know of the creatures in the sand I can feel their presence we are linked somehow and yet this island holds something darker for me I fear. Captain Soto my enemy told them of the tiger widow, that's why they are here.

I keep back, hidden and watch them from afar. I have no qualms about my crew they know of my plans and they are more than capable of looking after my ship whilst I am here, mutiny will never happen.

What is this I see, there are four ninja here...a ghost ninja, a green ninja, the blue one again and Nya...she looks more like a Delara to me though.

I bet I can separate them again and take two into my sword before this day is done.

I notice that they are annoyed with the blue ninja, has he done something wrong? they have pressurised him to retrieve the venom and continually ignore his pleas for help...I smile as I watch their bonds break.

I continue to watch intently as the scene unfolds, the blue one has been successful in his endeavour...he seems unscathed physically.

My crew descend to my location without being seen I give them orders to confront the ninja but they are still strong.

They escape from my crew and make an attempt at escape...I watch again as they cross the rope bridge...I stay hidden...soon I can strike again.

They have almost escaped the rope bridge or so they think...I reappear nearby and watch as the tiger widow comes bounding by, her weight is far beyond that which the bridge can hold and I watch as the ropes begin to fray...I smile.

Now is my chance.

And here in again...the blue ninja evades my grasp, he refuses to wish even though he's at risk of dying...he is stronger than he realises, but I cant let him know that... I need to break him, I have ways...I empty his flask as his clan gasp in shock and then I let him fall...his clan shout his name.

This will divide them all I say to myself, they showed him no respect on the island so they obviously don't want him around anymore...and yet he still refuses to make his third and final wish...I will break you blue ninja.

The blue ninja falls, he builds up velocity as he falls deeper into the valley...I watch in amazement again as the weight of the spider is pulling him down to his impending death...I have a choice I can coax him to make his wish or I can watch the life leave his eyes as he hits the ground. Then I choose, I can not grasp him until the spider hits the floor, I don't want more venom collecting from this beast. I reappear in front of the blue ninja and grasp his arm before he hits the ground. I smile as I hear a satisfying popping noise and watch as the blue ninjas' face contorts into a mixture of shock and pain...I see beads of sweat appearing on his head and laugh as I place a strip of tape over his mouth to stop him from shouting out.

Oh dear as I register the pain I realise I must have dislocated his shoulder, well he was travelling at terminal velocity when I caught him a mere four feet from the ground but these things can not be helped...he could wish it all away but he is stubborn...this will still work though...the pain will help to break him faster.

My crew help to bind him...the blue one struggles, the pain evident in his eyes gives me a shiver of excitement that I've never felt before.

We fly up and over the blue ninja's remaining clan, They see their blue ninja and look shocked for some reason...odd they didn't seem to care about him earlier.

"Back to the ship Flintlocke, I have a plan for this one" as I point at Jay.

I have a plan, he will be my servant at night and at the crews disposal during the day...together as a crew we will break him until he wishes it all away.


	3. Damned new faces

Hahahaha...he is mine, I have got the blue ninja, he will be useful to me I think...maybe in more ways than one.

I make him feel worthless by shackling him to a ball and chain made of vengestone...ah...look at him struggle...he looks so helpless as he sets about doing the menial tasks I ordered him to do around my ship.

I notice he is in still in pain, his arm hanging limply by his side, his resolve must be almost gone...maybe a few more hours and I'll ask him again.

* * *

"C-clancee, My n-name is Clancee, the green snake simply said.

"J-Jay, I'm Jay", he breathed out painfully as he wiped the sweat of his head with his uninjured arm.

"Where am I?

"Oh t-this place is the M-Misfortune's Keep" Clancee stuttered proudly showing Jay his home.

"Oh great...why am I here?" Jay asked

"N-Nadakhan wants you to be h-here...he has p-plans for you" Clancee stated with an eyebrow raised.

"What plans?, cos at the moment I don't really relish the idea of cleaning this damn deck anymore" Jay said as he hissed in pain at his shoulder which was radiating as much heat as Kai did on a normal day.

"D-don't worry Jay, y-you'll find out s-soon enough" Clancee said as he walked away.

* * *

It is good that he communicates to my crew...I almost trust them.

None of my crew will tell him what I intend to do with him if he doesn't make his final wish...if I can not break him this way,then I have other options which might just change his mind.

* * *

Nadakhan returned to his quarters and drank copious amount of pillaged wine and cider before falling into a restful sleep. Jay had been tasked with cleaning the sleeping quarters of every crew member including Nadakhan himself. He was a prisoner on this ship he had no place to sleep, no food and no water, he was thirsty and dehydrated. He eyed the bucket in front of him and saw the colour of the water _No,no,no I cant drink that, I need to find something else_ he thought.

He quickly finished mopping the floor and quietly left the sleeping crew members, having no concept of time or how long he had been cleaning but he had to find liquid refreshment somewhere. He stumbled upon the Sky pirates cargo hold and his eyes grew wide with the sheer amount of barrels in front of him. He could hear fluid readily sloshing around inside them and he had to have a try.

His voice was raw and dry, his lips cracked due to sun exposure, he was desperate and he needed instant refreshment. So he opened a barrel by pushing a tap into its side, he had no vessel to drink from so lay on his back and poured the dark liquid into his mouth. He felt satiated after he had drunk 2 pints of this fluid whereupon tiredness overtook him and he passed out. Nadakhan had woken from his sleep as he did now and again and was watching the blue ninja, he was surprised that this blue one would have the audacity to steal from him so he began devising a new plan for his blue ninja.

* * *

I enjoy watching the blue one, he is an interesting thing to observe but today is a new day and he'll get to experience our way of life in a few hours for this insubordination. Yes I think an impromptu game of scrap n tap is called for.

I sit from my position upon the main deck and motion my crew to setup this ninja for a fall, I need him to break...I want him to.

So I watch as they leave obvious openings for him to get a message to his companions. An inkwell, blueprints of no importance, an empty bottle. The bait is so easy and I watch as he takes it.

He succeeds in his mission we made it easy and I watch as he drops a bottle into the ocean below...of course I don't really care...I know that this thing in front of me is worth a considerable amount more.

I watch as my crew of semi loyal subjects tackle him and put him in the scrap n tap game...I smile...

I enjoy the feelings of helplessness he is showing, his naivety is immense and his resolve has almost gone...I offer him a way out but again he refuses...I take the time to explain the rules of the game...and I laugh as I watch him being beaten by my crew...

My plan is working...but wait what is this? he still refuses to make that last wish...I roll my eyes and laugh...Fine have it your way blue ninja I say and I leave Dogshank to finish up with him.

I watch as his unconscious body is roughly hauled away to the brig...I smile...almost broken...just a little push is all he needs.

I float across my ship's deck, it's mid afternoon so I decide to speak with Flintlocke...It amuses me this pain and misery I intend him to suffer so I ask my crew to set up another trap...this must break him...no one can take this much punishment surely.

Hahahahaha the blue one took the bait again...this blue one is not as smart as the white one I can see that now...He is easily persuaded he falls right into my trap...maybe after this game of scrap n tap...he will beg for it to go away...just one wish blue ninja.

I am impressed by his strength and stamina, he didn't give up easily...almost all of my crew wanted to have a go...I didn't let them...they need their energy too. I motion Flintlocke and Clancee to lock him back in the brig, I guess he may need food now...he has been my prisoner for over 24 hours.

I sneak into the brig next to his restless sleeping form and whisper a nightmare into his ear "once I'm finished with you blue ninja I'll get you to break in the sweetest possible way...you'll never want to leave" I say to him as he sleeps...


	4. All mind over matter

This blue ninja has been incarcerated for over 24 hours...on my airborne ship...the Misfortunes Keep...of course I have tried to reason with him...many times actually...firstly I attacked his mental psyche...I used past memories I had personally witnessed in Ninjago and the island...and I delighted in watching his face fall as he realised I was only telling the truth...there was no point in lying about that...from an outsider's point of view...he was alone...at least thats what it looks like...

Yesterday I invited the blue ninja to a feast, fit for a king...well I wouldn't expect anything less...of course I wanted him to feel like a guest for the night...so I removed his restraints... to show that I treated him as an equal... I took the opportunity to decribe my plans to him over dinner...he was surprised at my plans...but then something happened...I had mentioned his companions...again with the mind games...this never grows old...

I think I hit a nerve...he seemed displeased with me...of course if he had agreed with my plans and not attempted to attack me this would have been a different tale...but alas...it is not...3 lots of insubordination is not tolerated on my ship...I smile...I don't mention this to the blue ninja...he will learn for himself...I reshackle him and send him on his way...at this late hour..I enjoy watching him work and I make him scrub the deck again...his arm still looks painful...but I don't care...he is just another ninja that is in the way...

* * *

I need to find another way to break him...maybe his girlfriend...I can steal her from him...that would break him...no...of course it will...I saw the rejection in his eyes last night during our feast after I reminded the blue one of what she said...what was it again?...ah yes...we're just friends...this will work...I'm certain...

"Yes it is true...I desire Nya as my wife...I want to marry her on djinn land"...I watched for the blue ninja's reaction ...I can see that my words have cut deep...he appears sad...I continue with speaking of my plans for domination and wait for his response...he appears agitated...he foolishly thinks he can stop me...I laugh and shake my head...I continue...her memories will be revived and Dilara will be whole again...thus granting me infinite wishes...I will be a djinn king at last...my Father will be avenged...

But the blue one refused to be beaten with my words...he refuses to be beaten by his constant work load...and he refuses to be beaten by my crew...I am impressed...I am also very annoyed by him.. his resolve is tiring me...why wont he wish it all away? What is he hoping will happen?

* * *

"No one will come for you blue ninja...no one cares" I say to him..."they don't want you anymore...Nya said you were only friends"..."did you feel alone in the cave with the creature? Or when the black ninja told you to get bitten by it?"...I taunted him with this and left him to his own thoughts...I smile as I float away. ..I hear a resignated sigh...this wall he has built around himself is beginning to crumble...the cracks are beginning to show...

I do enjoy using mind games after all...they've worked on all my past adversaries...I am so close...but I don't have much time left...this blue ninja is in the way...I need to think of something else...I smile as another thought drifts in...ah that will break him...I'm sure...I smile and laugh...I am so clever...and yet so...evil...

He held his own against my crew...but against all odds he still pulls through, he won't wish it all away...gahhh this ninja is strong of mind...

I know he is in pain...mentally and physically...scrap and tap will do that to you...but then I realise he is playing mind games on me...this will never do...I grow angry and I snap...no one sees me lose my composure...but the crew can sense it...blue ninja you will pay.

I wait until he is asleep again in the brig...I approach him and pour a small amount of liquid down his throat...I quickly dissapear as I watch him cough and splutter...he doesn't know yet...but in a few hours he will be at my command...mine to do as I will...and yet he won't remember a thing...only the pain will remain and the strengh will soon wane...I smile and wait for the potion to take effect...one hour blue ninja...and you WILL break...


	5. Karma will get you

Sorry **PrincessMialyn, MasterofCupcakes** and **JayandNyaforever** , guys from here on out it's only going to get darker :(

* * *

Nadakhan was relaxing in his private quarters where he waited for the potion to take full effect. The scene in his mind was set and he knew what he had to do to recreate it. As his crew slept he teleported into the cargo hold and found various items he would need. He didn't much care if he disturbed his sleeping crew as he wasn't being particularly quiet.

Jay was barely sleeping, he was tossing and turning uncomfortably, he was imagining a fight between the good, happy side of Jay and the depressed,controlled part of him...He was sweating in his sleep and he was struggling to win the fight...this isn't right...why does it hurt?...I am not a thing to be controlled as he shouted in his dream at his darker self...I am ME...he continued to shout as the darkness began to cloud his vision.

As I look at my sleeping crew another thought comes to mind...if I wake them they can help me...they can watch for themselves...as I destroy the blue ninja with what I plan to do...ah yes...this will reinforce my captaincy over my crew...they'll never dare step out of line after this.

* * *

I prepare everything...I don't miss a thing...I'm ready for the blue ninja's first night of being my personal servant...his first night with me...I smile.

I take care to dim the lighting and move any obstacles...I bring a large boxed wooden crate into my bedroom and some strong ropes...I set up the crate with the ropes attached to the sides...

What else? ...ah yes...this will be perfect...this little contraption is very effective for silencing someone...especially effective for silencing screams...

I see a whip in my cupboard which I eye with intrigue...yes I remember...I used this on my slaves before I broke them and they became my crew before Soto locked me in the teapot of Tyrahn.

I smile as I feel the ends of the whip...I remember it being called a cat...no...no...no thats not it...ahhh yes cat o nine tails...I touch the sharp edges of each tail of the whip...I smile as I imagine what I have planned for the blue ninja.

I know he is stubborn, he would rather die than to wish it all away...well maybe he'll get his chance tonight...or maybe something else will happen...he might actually enjoy it...I laugh loudly...I don't care if I wake the others...I wander around my bedroom...I'm happy with how it looks.

I have amassed a considerable amount of medieval weaponry during my time on the seas...yes pillaging and plundering has been fun..and it still continues to be so...but this ninja... this blue ninja known as Jay continues to resist...mind games aren't working on this one...I have something far more sinister for him...I smile as I polish my hook...and then I decided to try on a new form...maybe someone he trusts...yes that would be good...I decided on a black ninja form for tonight...I smile as I see myself in my mirror...I can see the evil in my eyes...

* * *

I drink an unhealthy amount of fillhead cider...whilst I wait to summon Jay...yes this will break him...and the best part is...that when he wakes up, he wont remember except in his dreams...only the physical pain will remain...he'll always dream of it though...it will always be there...in the deepest recesses of his mind...that is my gift to him...

The pain and realisation will break him...of course it will...and it will be the same tomorrow night...try another weapon maybe...hhhhmmm...I smile.


	6. Hell no, wake me up

I approach Jay in his cell, he is sleeping...sort of..a restless looking sleep...I tap the bars on his cell and he stirs...he recognises me instantly...and he is relieved...he appears tired though...I guess that will be the potion...It has an effect you see that makes the person feel like they are dreaming...a sort of third person dream, they can see themselves and they can feel the pain...or so I'm told...I've used it before on some of my crew...and it works well...I smile.

I motion for the blue ninja to follow me and he does so without making a sound...

"There's something I need to show you"...I say to him..."Something I need you to do for me"...I smile as he follows me...Doubloon has also woken because of my earlier noise and his sad face instantly turns to a menacing happy grin...I smile back...he knows what I'm planning to do.

"Follow me Doubloon, I have plans for this one tonight and maybe when I'm finished you can have a go too".

We all walk back to my sleeping quarters and I motion Jay inside...I order him to drink the entire bottle of fiddle head on my counter and he does..."this will help to relax you Jay "...I say soothingly into his ear.

"Okay Cole...I-I trust you" he replies...I remember I am still in the black ninja's form...hahahaha this will be fun...

I motion my crew member Doubloon to take him over to the large crate...The blue ninja looks at me for reassurance...I nod...he bends over the crate as directed and I watch as Doubloon secures his rope bonds...

"Hands and feet Doubloon and tightly"

I see he is now secured to the crate with his chest down and his face to the side...I approach his side and lower myself to his level...I look into his eyes and begin to whisper in Cole's voice...I tell him he is no longer a part of the team...he is useless...he can't fight...he would be better of dead...and to finish him off I say...it should have been you to die in Sensei Yang's temple not me...I hate you...

I noticed his relaxed composure became upset at what I had just said...tears streaming down his face...the tears you feel when you have a bad dream...of course he could see all of this in his head but physically he was just sleepwalking and talking...I smile..."now please Jay I need you to open your mouth"...I say, again in Cole's voice.

"Yes Cole...I'm s-sorry"

Again the blue ninja does as he is ordered and looks fearfully at me...but one nod of reassurance from me is all that is needed for him to comply...I smile at him...

He obviously trusts this black ninja...even though I remember the black one not caring what happened to this blue ninja...and even after I'd just berated him...hhhmmmm...I smile again...

I motion Doubloon to tighten the ropes more, of course I don't want to damage his pretty little face...he can't know what I've been doing to him.

"Rip off his top Doubloon...I need to see him".

Doubloon nods his head...he can't talk you see...he was caught trying to steal from me...it didn't work out too well for him... I watch as his ninja gi is ripped away from him, actually quite a flimsy piece of cloth...

"Cole I-I'm sorry for being useless, please forgive me".

I sit back for a moment and watch as Doubloon gets a piece of cloth and shoves it roughly in to the blue ninja's mouth...swiftly followed by a cloth to secure it...I could have used the other but that can wait until tomorrow...I don't care if this makes him sick...makes him cry...I just want him to break.

"Yes Jay, I'll forgive you...when hell freezes over" and with that I pull back my whip and begin...

"I hear a muffled shriek of pain and I see 9 beautiful open cuts revealing bright red lines which create rivulets dripping gently down the blue ninja's back, The area where my weapon has made first contact, becomes a piece of art, I smile as some life essence flicks onto my wall...I'm going to enjoy this...

Muffled shrieks of pain is all I hear after each and every lashing..."I've lost count...how many Doubloon?"

Doubloon holds up a calendar date with the number 30 on it

"Yes that ought to do it for now".

I tell Doubloon that I haven't finished with the blue ninja yet, but he is free to go or he can stay...he has 2 choices just like his face...of course he chooses to stay...hahahaha...blue ninja you thought that hurt? this will be even worse...I hope you're having pleasant dreams Jay...I say still in Cole's form...Remove his clothes...all of them...


	7. Always there

I clean my whip carefully and put it back into the cupboard from whence it came and I look in awe at the other weapons on the shelf touching each one tenderly as I relive the memories that each weapon holds...I look at the blue ninja...he's had enough of that type of pain for tonight...I see the painted back of this retched blue ninja and I realise that the pain I'm causing him isn't enough, well I guess I could try something else.

The blue ninja is still laying on the crate on his chest, his breaths slow and steady...he has stamina I see that now but he isn't strong of mind as I notice his tears are still flowing...I am stronger than you blue ninja.

I know he can hear me inside his head so I taunt him again, hoping to cause maximum damage to his psyche...my aim is simple...evil but simple! I become one of his ninja clan or his brothers as I recall him saying. I stay in this black ninja form because maybe just maybe the blue one will wish it all away even in his sleep induced trance...after all he trusts his brothers and he knows deep down that they wouldn't hurt him...at least physically that is.

"Can you hear me Jay?"

"C-Cole is that y-you?"

"Yes Jay, I'm here...there's one more thing you need to do before we go".

"Will it hurt me, because it hurts...it really hurts".

"No Jay...oh look Kai is here too" I think he wants to help..."

"With what?" Jay murmured sleepily.

"With you" I said in Cole's voice.

The potion was making Jay hallucinate he imagined that both Kai and Cole were here, but they weren't helping him they were hurting him...and he was powerless to stop them. The pain was building up on his body but the potion was too strong and kept him physically asleep. Jay was in a trance, the potion Nadakhan used was a liquid version of a hypnosis effect and ultimately being at the beck and call of the master who wielded it. He was capable of feeling pain but incapable to prevent it.

I approach the blue ninja in my black outfit and I remove my lower garments. I grab him from behind as he is strapped down and I humiliate him in the worst way possible, well it's a punishment of sorts on a pirate ship.

He typically begins to choke on as the cloth remains, he realises what is happening but he cant stop it. It's a trance you see, he wont even remember it.

Yet his muffled screams give me an intense feeling of pleasure, I can see the pain culminating in his eyes...Yes I have done this but I don't care about him...he is in the way...and now he is paying for it, paying for getting in the way of my grand plans.

"You can stop this at any time Jay, all you have to do is wish it all away" I say in Cole's voice.

I continue to torment him...the pleasure is building up in me, this is something I haven't felt for many, many years...I finally release myself and lean across his back whispering into his ear. "Thank you Jay".

I walk away and smile...I actually enjoyed that but the tears and the screams made it all so much sweeter,

"Your turn Doubloon..."

I sat back in my chair as I watched Doubloon as he partook in the same activity. He was wearing red so as to fool the ninja into believing it was his brother Kai...He took his time though, but he was very rough.

I guess I should give my crew more time off in the villages we plunder then he wouldn't have so much energy for this...I drink some more alcohol and watch as the scene just gets better and better...I smile...tick...tock blue ninja.

Doubloon finally finishes and the sun is beginning to rise, "What a busy night we've had".

"Did you enjoy that Doubloon?" I ask him knowing full well he cannot answer me back, the two faced backstabber.

He nods and looks at me for direction, "Doubloon tidy him up and leave him here, he can rest for an hour before he is needed on deck...

Doubloon took the time to clean Jay's back, his dried blood was stuck to him but after a while it had been washed away. He picked up the ninja gi and hastily took it to another crew mate to repair...

The repair work was immaculate it was just like new, like nothing had even happened. Doubloon finally returned and put Jay's clothes back on whilst he was still sleeping on the floor, he noticed Jay's shoulder looked purple and enlarged he knew a little about skeleton anatomy so he pulled at Jay's arm until it clicked back into place before stroking the blue ninja's head and walking away.

Jay was beginning to stir, as he looked around his new surroundings his head began to throb, it felt like a hangover except worse and he promptly threw up what little food he had in his stomach. He noticed that whatever was in his stomach previously was a vile purple colour and didn't look right but that wasn't what bothered him, he was unsure of why he was in Nadakhan's sleeping area. He put his arm out to help himself off the floor and shouted out when he felt searing hot pains on his back..."argh... w-what the hell" I don't remember falling asleep in here" he said to himself. His mind was fuzzy and he was sure he could see flashbacks of something sinister in his head...it didn't feel right, he felt strange but he shook those thoughts away. "Guess I gotta get up otherwise Nadakhan will have me cleaning the hull like yesterday".

When Jay stood, he didn't feel right, he felt pain down below but couldn't place it, he felt like he needed the toilet so promptly used the nearest one. He was shocked when he saw blood dripping into the toilet bowl...

"Maybe I'm ill...I mean I was sick earlier".

He shrugged as he cleaned himself up and left the toilet carrying his ball and chain.

Jay is feeling profoundly weak, his strength wanes as he falls to the floor in Nadakhans' sleeping quarters. He passes out from sheer exhaustion and only stirs when the door opens to reveal Nadakhan.

"I have a job for you blue ninja, today you will scrub the deck and if you step out of line again, you'll be put back into scrap n tap faster than you can say infinite wishes" I watch as he sighs and gets to work, he does actually look ill now, but then I don't care if he dies, he is after all in the way.

I watch him and my other crew as they get back to work chaining and securing the floating parts in Ninjago, it is actually beginning to look like Djinnjago...I smile as I look at the blue ninja and re think my tactic of breaking him again. It seemed to work far better than I had planned, maybe tonight we can make it a full house and use the white one's form too...what was his name again?... ah yes...Zane the robot.

After Jay had scrubbed the deck he quietly went back to Nadakhan's bedroom unnoticed, the majority of the crew were working hard. Jay sat back against the wall, he was sweating, he was in immense pain all over and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and lost consciousness lurching forward as the momentum of his now limp body held no strength in keeping him upright.

Nadakhan was still on the deck and was happy to see a temple now as one of his floating islands, although he wasn't best pleased at its state so he ordered it to be cleaned.

Dogshank hit a button forcefully and a large jet of water shot out from her dirigible and began raining on the temple, this was then followed by Sensei Yang and his students trying to take cover as their beloved temple was doused with water.

I laugh as the ghosts flee their temple, this will look good I think to myself...Flintlocke disturbs me from my thoughts as he shows me two landlubbers from Ninjago who are asking to become crew members...I look at them and instantly distrust them, what type of person turns their back on their own city...

"So you want to be pirates do you?"

"What's your name"

"Colin...Capn"

"What sort of a pirate name is that?" I ask, seemingly disinterested in why they're here "from here on out you'll be know as Landon".

"And what's your name be?"

"It's err Landon Capn" he said with a grin"

My patience was beginning to fray "Urgh fine whatever, you're Squiffy and you're Bucko"

I approach Flintlocke and motion him to get rid of them, I don't have time for this...I'm trying to build a world...when the last ninja is mine and I marry the girl I'll have all the wishes I want...nothing will be able to stop me...Clancee hears me talking aloud and distrubs my thoughts again..."No Clancee I was talking to myself...now get back to work" I sigh as I float back across the deck.

Cole's pov

I walk onto the ship and instantly see a little metal monkey, I instantly disappear, I can't afford to be seen by anyone...I use a distraction technique and knock a barrel over and the dark liquid spills onto the deck. I stay hidden as another crew member walks by and I grab his key before walking to the door.

I don't need to use the key to open the door as I'm a ghost so I materialise on the other side of it. The bottle of tiger widow venom is placed on the counter as I try to remove the stopper from the decanter from a rounded bottle...my plan is to pour it it so Nadakhan will ingest it thus slowing him down enough for us all to get out of this mess. Damn it's stuck strong "Gahh" I yell.

"C-Cole is that you?"

I turn and see my brother Jay on the floor, fear instantly grips me...why is he in here? this is Nadakhans private bedroom, this doesn't look good and he's injured.

"JAY, you're ok" I say a little too high pitched.

He looks like he's in pain, what did they do to him? and whats with the eye patch?

I hurriedly rush over to him "what happened to your eye?" I ask but then think that I might regret asking it especially if he's lost it because of some barbaric pirate game...He doesn't answer...now I'm worried.

"W-why are you dressed like a pirate?" Jay asks weakly

"Don't worry about that...our friends are nearby" and with that I unlock his ball and chain "lets get you out of here"

Jay apologised to me as I helped him to his feet...what did they do to you?...I apologised too I mean I was quite a bad friend back on the island and back in Ninjago...sheesh some best friend I am...I don't like this...something is wrong.

Jay was quick to hear that Nadakhan was approaching, so quick thinking came to mind and I hurriedly shoved Jay into the armoire and hid the ball and chain under the bed as leapt behind it. I looked around this room there was something unnerving about it, a crate with ropes attached, a weird looking weaponry cabinet...I involultarily shuddered...wow this guy is sick and twisted...suddenly I noted the bottle of venom "I forgot to pour the venom" I said a little too loud as Nadakhan swiftly turned his head towards me...I disappeared again..that was too close.

Suddenly the ship seems to bank to one side and the ball and chain rolled from under the bed...damn Nadakhan noticed...he looks pissed...

"Our prisoner has escaped...search the ship" Nadakhan boomed, Cole noticed he looked angry, he's was only a prisoner right...it's not like he stole anything of importance.

"We better get out of here and fast" Cole said with a matter of urgency as he helped Jay to escape.

I scour the deck and wait for news of my prisoner, he has evaded me yet again, but what is this I see...more insubordination, he tried to escape and his team did come to save him...he said they would...but I wasn't expecting them to actually do it...I am surprised...it is not often that I am fooled so easily.

I receive news that a zeppelin has been found with two supposed pirates, were they hiding from me?...not pulling their weight? hmm I go off to see who they are only to find that they are indeed ninja, the green one and Nya. Within a few minutes the black ninja and the blue one are found and put into the brig with green one...all locked up with vengestone restraints...I want some time alone to talk to the girl.

The girl stays with me as I shower her with sweet delicacies from my travels, she is reluctant to even eat...she doesn't trust me but I don't blame her. I attempt to woo her and get her to see my point of view. She is stubborn too, I can see why the blue one likes her.

I offer her a choice and she contemplates it...she is sneaky and asks that I free the ninja before she thinks about my proposal...I anticipate this request and she accepts.

I have succeeded in fooling her too...I watch as my crew set up the plank for the ninja to use...I don't care if they fall...they'll drown when they hit the water as the weight of the ball will drag them down...the ghost well...he'll just disintegrate upon the first touch. Nya is angry and shocked...well what did you expect dear I am the granter of wishes, the all powerful Djinn...I can see through your wishes and I can turn them all against you for my benefit. All they need to do is wish it all away...

I watch closely and listen as the ninja begin wasting their wishes, they aren't specific wishes so I proceed to twist the wishes to my advantage.

The green ninja is smart, he uses a wish wisely however I still twist it...I am impressed with this one and then smile when the green one realises he is ageing...hahahaha his wish backfired...I love granting wishes.

After the fiasco of all being cast off the Misfortunes Keep by an ill conceived wish, I return with 2 new ninja in my sword.

The blue one will pay...he has evaded me for the last time and he has taken the girl.

 **All I can say is poor Jay...I'm so sorry to all his fans but hey they're off the ship now...**


	8. Neverending pain

**Because you already know what happens at the end of this season...I've added a time jump.**

* * *

Jay cradled Nya in his arms, she had died because of the tiger widow venom, it got her too. Kai cried and everyone was upset but this wasn't supposed to happen. Leaving Jay in an awkward predicament. He could choose to save her but then Nadakhan would still take over or banish him and Nya would die or he could make Nadakhan mortal but Nya would die.

The last thing the four ninja heard was Nadakhan as he granted Jay his third and final wish, the one that came from the heart.

"I-I wish...I-I wish you'd taken my hand and no-one had ever found that teapot in the first place" Jay said with sorrow in his voice, a tear fell from his eye.

"Your wish is yours to keep" Nadakhan replied as he approached the blue ninja ready to strike him down, until he slowly realised what Jay's wish meant, the implications of which were very clever. Jay had thought about the wish...it had come from the heart, he was a smart ninja after all.

He sighed as he knew that he would be a prisoner again in the teapot of Tyrahn, he slowly drifted away as the hands of time unwound back to that fateful day when Clouse found the teapot.

* * *

So here I am...I'll reside in my prison until I am released again but I take comfort in the fact that one certain ninja will keep my memories alive for along time to come...I smile and welcome obscurity for another millennia.

* * *

 **Time jump**

A few days had passed since Nadakhan was defeated and everyone was accounted for. The ninja were all training under Sensei Wu's tutelage and he watched them as they sparred against each other.

"I feel as though this most recent string of events has strengthened their bonds as a team Misako."

Misako was watching and replied in agreement "Yes, I think you're right, I do notice more cohesion now."

"Lloyd is starting to show more leadership qualities day by day and continues to grow stronger." She added, looking at her son with a sense of pride.

"But yet something troubles me about one of my students, I can't quite place it but I sense it is dark" Wu added cryptically as he walked away stroking his long white beard.

"I need to meditate on it, maybe the spirit smoke will make it clearer." He swiftly turned on his heels and walked away.

Misako frowned at his words as she tried to figure out what he had meant by that. Was there something she couldn't see, all the ninja appeared to be ok. They were obviously unscathed as nothing had actually happened, time had returned to normal and Nadakhan had never existed...but he had and he did exist for a short amount of time. Only 2 of the ninja could remember the events, neither of them talked about it and everyone else had a strange sense of deja vu.

* * *

Night time came around too fast, it always did after training and eating, jogging and general tasks so the ninja were always tired. Jay was not just tired he was exhausted, he would go to sleep in their shared dormitory and wake up in a hot sweat within an hour...each time he told himself it was just a dream and he would lay his head down again.

This would continue all night. By the tenth night Jay was pale, sweating and feverish. Ten nights without proper sleep, ten nights filled with the same terror filled nightmare...why couldn't he think about something else?

He nervously fell asleep again scared of what was happening to him but longing to rest his body and mind...He woke up in a large room and he could see 3 figures in there, 2 of them were standing and 1 was not. He tried to focus on this hazy dream and walked forwards, he instantly saw Cole in his ninja gi and watching from nearby was Kai...but what were they doing...He walked closer to them and tried talking to his brothers but they couldn't see or hear him; its as if he was invisible. He moved to the side to see what Cole was looking at and Jay shook his head in disbelief...No...this isn't right...what are you doing to him...as Cole raised the whip into air watching it as it crashed down onto the bloodied back of the prisoner. He was just staring at this scene wondering what had gotten into his brothers to make them do this.

He shook his head and instantly noticed in his dream he was now attached to the crate...What!...what the hell...how the hell did I get here?" rope too tight...back hurting s-stop please. Again he struggled to grasp what was happening as he reappeared in front of the restrained prisoner...he could see the pain etched into his face, his eyes closed tightly with something impeding his vocal abilities.

Jay looked again as something looked familiar about this shackled man. He couldn't quite understand it though, this seemed to be too real but it couldn't, his brothers wouldn't do this to someone surely, not to him!

The shackled and tied man opened his eyes and stared straight into Jay's eyes...they were blue, blood shot and totally scared.

"THIS ISN'T A DREAM... JAY...THIS IS REAL."

'W-what where did that voice come from?'

Jay woke again panting harshly and covered in sweat, he removed himself from his bed and went to the shower room. Where he tried to process the recurring dreams he had...they all started the same way but the fear and pain woke him up, dreams aren't usually painful he thought. He removed his clothes and stood in the shower, he held his head in his hands and began to cry. Sleeplessness was beginning to take a toll on him. What could he say to his Sensei or his brothers...he didn't know himself what was happening.

"What is going on in my head" he said quietly as he sat on the floor of the shower.

"I mean it's not as if Cole would do that to me or even Kai, they're my bro's we're tight...aren't we? I trust them...I mean what kind of sick freak am I to think that they would actually do that to me..."

He cried again, he was so tired but knew he would have to get up in 5 hours for sunrise exercise, he got up dried off and walked into the kitchen quietly and put the coffee pot on, making a large pot for himself.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need this." He sighed.

Morning came around quickly as Sensei came into the dormitory with a symbol in hand to wake his students up.

"Yeah, yeah ok Sensei, we're up" Kai put the pillow over his head to drown out the sound of the echoing symbol.

Zane and Cole looked for Jay but he wasn't in there with them, this in itself raised suspicion as he normally loved to sleep. Cole jumped out of his bed, his ethereal form glowing an ominous green. He walked to the kitchen to grab some food and spotted Jay sitting at the table. This in itself wasn't all that different however when Cole crouched in front of Jay he was just staring into space, his skin was pale, his eyes bloodshot..."Hey bud, you ok" Cole said as he tried to get Jay to speak..."Y-yeah C-Cole I'm fine" Jay snapped as he got up and walked away. "That was odd" Cole said as he saw Kai and Zane approach him. "What is odd" Zane questioned.

"Just Jay's behaviour, he's acting odd and looks kinda odd too" Cole shrugged not sure what to do.

"Maybe we need to speak to Sensei" Kai stated.

The three ninja went to speak with Sensei Wu, not sure if it was anything to worry about, as far as they were concerned Jay looked like he was about to come down with an illness. Sensei Wu was intrigued, he was waiting for some signs to show before he could act on them, he still wasn't sure what he was up against but he knew it wasn't good. He motioned his students to leave as he poured himself a tea and advised them to keep up with their training.

The ninja did as they were told and continued their sunrise exercise training sessions, each member practised independently and occasionally they would spar with each other. Jay was expected to participate too so he began his training, he stopped using his spinjitzu tornado after 3 days and his sparring batteles were stacking up against him, he was losing more than he was winning.

After a particular long spar with Cole, Jay misread one of Cole's moves and tripped over his own feet. The subsequent motion caused him to lose his balance and knock his head hard on the edge of the raised deck. He went down to the floor in a pile and stayed there...his brothers and Nya stopped what they were doing when they heard the loud crack as his head struck the deck side and watched in slow motion as he fell to the floor in a heap.

"What just happened" Nya asked as she ran to her boyfriends side, "What did you do Cole?"

"Nothing...literally nothing, he tripped; over his own feet I should add!" Cole stated with his arms crossed in defence.

"I sense that our brother has concussion, he seems to have sustained quite a knock", "He will need to go to the infirmary...Cole can you help me lift him".

Zane stayed behind to monitor Jay whilst the rest of the ninja continued training, they were focused on the task in hand...they had to be it was part of being a ninja, mind body and spirit...no distractions allowed.

* * *

In Jay's head he was reliving the same dream again, he could hear the same voice telling him it wasn't a dream...he saw the scene again Cole was beating the prisoner mercilessly with a whip...the whip was the same as before it had nine tails and each tail had a razor sharp edge to it. He approached the prisoner again and tried to understand what was happening...it was then he realised that he was looking at himself...his heart began hammering in his chest, he didn't understand...what is happening...This is normally when I wake up...isn't it?

Suddenly I see Cole lean over the prisoner or is it me...dreams are so confusing. He says lots of mean things and I can see myself cry...why does this seem so real...I hear him as if he's actually whispering into my ear...I can feel his breath on my raw back as he stands behind me...I begin to feel a horrible burning feeling, tremendous pain wracks my body.

My view changes yet again...I am standing back and I watch in shock as tears run down my face, my brother Cole is humiliating me in the worst possible way. I try to shake this image from my head, I scream and try to wake up from this nightmare but I can't, I'm rooted to the spot paralysed with fear. The taste of bile rising in my throat.

I see Cole whisper about wishing it all away, why would Cole say that?

What is happening to me, I feel like I'm watching a movie but I'm the victim. It goes on and on and yet I can hear myself screaming even though it is muffled I can still hear it...Cole had finished with me...He said thank you, why does this feel and sound familiar?/

Kai appears, he bends down to my level and smirks at me...I hear someone talk in Kai's voice but his mouth doesn't move.

"You'll like this Jay...I'm gonna take my time with you."

I shudder as I try to block out what he is about to do, my view keeps jumping from the crate to the third person, I can feel the pain again, it tears me to shreds at what my body and mind is enduring.

 _'How long have I been in here?'_

My view again appears from the third person as I watch him, crimson trails appear in a steady flow.

 _'Oh god it hurts...please stop, it hurts...why are you doing this to me? I trusted you...'_

"Is this a dream?...I scream but no one can hear me, oh my god, get off him, get off me...wake up Jay omg please wake up...then the same voice again THIS ISN'T A DREAM JAY...No...no...no...no it can't be real.

* * *

I open my eyes to find that I am in the infirmary...what, why am I here?

"Zane?" I pant out of breath sweat appearing on my head as I take in my surroundings.

"Jay how are you? you gave us all quite a scare this morning"

"Mmm fine, got a headache though...err why am I here?"

"You knocked your self out and ended up with a moderate concussion, we could not revive you so we let you sleep."

"You were in a...lets say a deep sleep for 6 hours or so." Zane said, he was concerned about Jay these past 6 hours of monitoring had caused his heart rate to climb very high, his breathing increased and he was sweating...Concussion doesn't normally do that to a person... Zane thought.

"Well I'm better now...thanks Z-Zane." I replied sharply.

I jumped off the bed and took off for the shower room hoping to find it empty...it was...I stripped off from my ninja gi and stepped into the shower feeling the hot water wash me, I felt dirty, but I didn't know why...I felt pain everywhere but there was no sign of damage to my skin, no scars no wounds just pain...I sigh as I struggle to understand what my body is trying to tell me.

I join my brothers in the dining room and I sit and eat...I don't feel like talking and my head is still throbbing, Nya tries to console me by putting her arm around my shoulder...but I feel nothing...just emptiness. I eat my food, kiss Nya goodnight and wave to my brothers before I retire to the bedroom.

Another night another sleepless night or at least that's what it feels like...I drift off and wake again in the same nightmarish room...Nadakhan's room, the whole dream sequence starts again but it continues until the end...I manage to get 6 hours of sleep now, if you can call it that...but I find it draining, the dream tires me out...the pain after the dream feels so real and I end up reliving the pain day after day night after night..

I can't take this anymore...I wake up when the dream lets me...it's as if the dream owns me, I'm a slave to my own dream...I open my eyes I am back in my bed in our shared room, my brothers sleeping peacefully but now I'm awake again...I get up and use the shower as I'm wet through with sweat...I sit in the shower on the floor and scrub myself clean...I feel dirty again.

"I can't do this anymore." I say and I begin to cry, my eyes suddenly open wide as I remember being found in Nadakhan's private room.

 _'Why was I in there, come on Jay think.'_

A horrid feeling crept up on me as I remembered using the toilet on his ship, the blood in the bowl, the pain on my back.

 _'Oh my god...'_

After a long shower I dry myself up and put some comfortable thin clothes on before walking out onto the deck. The cold night sky is crisp clear and scattered with beautiful sparkling diamond like stars but these stars feel like tiny pieces of broken glass. I begin to cry as realisation hits, it has only taken a month of nightmares to know that maybe they were real, that it quite possibly did happen and no-one believes me.

"I-I can't do this anymore." I say as I jump off the Bounty. Sliding down the chain to the ground below.

"Why did they do this to me? I-I trusted them, I can't, I can't do this."I turn around as I take one last look at my home where my family and girlfriend live and with my head down I walk away into the cold night air.


	9. This is not living

Jay's pov

I walked until I couldn't walk anymore at least that's what it felt like...my arms shivering in the cold night air as the wind began to chill me to my core. I walked into a wood and followed a muddy path until I found an area which could provide some form of shelter. I took refuge under the canopy of a large old tree. One side of the tree trunk was covered in a soft dry moss, it looked so dark and inviting as I leaned back against it and closed my eyes in an attempt to escape from my dream memories.

My tears left tracks on my face as I truly registered what had happened to me before I used my final wish...I was conflicted, a part of me couldn't believe that my 2 closest brothers would do this to me and another part of me wasn't sure. My heart was breaking as I tried to understand why...but it didn't happen...time turned back...why am I still feeling the pain? I sighed as I fell asleep under the tree feeling so cold and so alone...they hate me. "Argh why do I feel like this?" I shout as loud as I could...not caring if I woke anyone.

The sun woke me up from another repetitious nightmare, the same as before. My eyes are feeling heavy and I remember again. I stand up and stretch then my back hurts...no, it doesn't just hurt, it stings and feels like lots of little blades are piercing my skin. That's not far from the truth though is it?...I mean it did actually happen even though there is no mark...I feel like I'm losing my mind...I can't cope with this constant conflict. My mind says it was real as does my body, but my eyes tell me it's not...I sigh as walk to the nearby river...I sit carefully, it still hurts there too. I look solemnly into the river and I cry...it did happen but my last wish amended the course of time.

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was awake on the Bounty, no-one had actually noticed that Jay was missing, he had been quiet this past few weeks, not himself at all and they had all grown used to it.

Cole asked first as he was going back to get a third helping of waffles and hadn't even seen Jay grab a plate yet "Where's Jay?".

"I don't know bro, maybe he's outside" Kai shrugged as he got up and walked away with a waffle hanging out of his mouth, "Maybe Zane knows".

"Jay is not on this ship, I sense he left sometime during the night" Zane stated.

"Err ok, that's not good...he's not normally secretive is he?" Cole asked.

"Cole, I sense Jay has been hiding something from us, Nya too...if memory serves me correctly both Nya and Jay have strong memories of what happened with Nadakhan".

"Cole, I suggest we speak with Sensei, he will want to know about this".

Sensei had just eaten and was busy reading scrolls when Zane and Cole came in to tell him that Jay was not on the Bounty. He was strangely calm and collected and he spoke clearly but quickly to the 2 ninja in front of him. He was aware of the situation and he was advising the ninja's that they would need to find him as soon as possible.

"He might attempt to fight you if you find him but you need to bring him back here...I fear he has changed somewhat since his unique experience with Nadakhan".

"And by unique I mean that it was only experienced by Jay, they both had different experiences good and bad but I suspect there is something deeper relating to him, he needs to be brought here as soon as possible, then I can attempt to help him".

"The spirit smoke will explain some of it, but if I get Jay to relax enough I can attempt to hypnotise him. Allowing me an insight into his world might just give us all a glimpse into what he can see that we can not".

"Do you all understand me, time is of the essence".

"When you retrieve him bring him to the hold, I will need to spend some time with him alone".

* * *

The ninja had set off leaving Nya in the control room with Sensei and Misako in the hold setting up a cage suitable to hold a dangerous person. Zane had managed to find a trail that roughly matched Jay's pattern of foot size and stride so they followed on foot for an hour until they came to a wooded area. Zane scanned the area looking for signs of recent disturbance. He saw areas of compressed moss signifying someone had slept here recently. "Hang on brothers, let me just scan this area here...ah yes...my scans show that someone has been sleeping here...I have also found a strawberry blonde hair which I believe matches Jay's...the dna result shows that this is a perfect match so we are on the right trail".

Zane motioned a different direction as he scanned the floor noting more foot print leading away and to the nearby river that could be heard. The brothers came out into a clearing and say Jay sitting on a moss covered rock with his head in his hands, he was sobbing for some reason...Zane immediately felt concern for his brother, _what could be so bad that he could not share with us?_ he thought.

The ninja all slowly made their way to the clearing and called his name gently so as not to startle or scare him, they didn't want him to run, they wanted to know why he left without speaking to anyone. Jay turned around and scowled at Cole and Kai...

* * *

YOU!...what do you want, his eyes were staying focused on Cole and then switched to Kai's...You both did this to me...I trusted you...now look at me, look at what I'm reduced to.

I could feel my element building up inside me...is it linked to emotions?...all I know is that I wanted them both to suffer...my hands began to crackle as electricity was emitted from my hands.

"What's got into him" Cole said quietly "He's hum, different"

"Err guys are we supposed to fight, fight him?" Kai said a little nervously.

"I mean we've never actually FOUGHT him before and especially in this state...sparring yes but this?".

"I have a feeling we have no choice Kai, but we best be prepared" Zane stated as he prepared to shoot a small ice flurry at Jay in an attempt to calm him.

This ice attack just made Jay worse...he shouted in anger and tried to shoot a lightning bolt at his nindroid brother but Zane quickly dodged, he was expecting that counter attack. Cole took advantage whilst Jay was focusing on Zane, he attempted to knock Jay's feet from underneath him with the blunt edge of his scythe but failed as Jay sidestepped the manoeuvre..."ha nice try...I was expecting you to do that"...Jay hissed as he swung a punch at Cole which hit the target and startled him as he'd intended. Cole stood back feeling hurt but he knew what his sensei had said, they needed to bring him back to the Bounty.

None of the ninja wanted to hurt Jay but the longer this fight went on, the more likely it was going to happen. Kai attempted to punch Jay when he recovered from Cole's attempted knock down and watched as Jay quickly sucker punched Cole on the jaw. Jay was fast, very fast he ducked in time to avoid Kai's attack and lowered himself to the floor; with a swift sweeping action of his leg he managed to knock all of his brothers off their feet.

"Guys we're running out of options here, we don't want to use our weapons and we don't want to hurt him...but we need to subdue him...I don't think there's any chance in hell that he'll come back with us without a fight" Cole shouted as he got back up and rethought this plan of attack.

"How is he doing this? " Kai shouted as he picked himself up of the floor again following another attempted blow from Jay.

"Adrenaline" Zane stated calmly "LLoyd try hitting him with an low pulse energy ball" He added.

"Are you sure Zane, I don't want to hurt him?"

"Just do it already" Cole shouted

"Sorry Jay this might hurt a little" Lloyd said as he created his energy ball between his two hands and then thrust it towards the elemental master of lightning. Lloyd watched as the ball found its target, he cringed when it hit Jay...he's never had to do that to his brother before. Jay was knocked down by the small blast and landed on his back a few feet further away from his brothers. He didn't move, he was out cold.

"That seemed to work Lloyd well done" Zane replied

"Thanks I think...of course it would work...I'm the elemental master of energy duh" Lloyd countered

"I do not understand duh" Zane stated and looked puzzled at Lloyd.

"God you two, its just Lloyd being Lloyd can we get on with this please" Cole shouted as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys we need to get him back, preferably before he stirs" Lloyd motioned to his team as they swiftly followed on foot.

* * *

The team made their way back to the Bounty with an unconscious Jay, they had been advised to put him into the hold where a cell was located for his and everyone else's protection. After all they didn't want a repeat of the earlier fight to break out.

When Jay woke up he found himself behind bars he registered confusion as he frowned at his new surroundings, this wasn't where he slept last night...he was in a daze, not really awake but not asleep. He was sitting up when Sensei Wu came to visit.

Wu sat outside of the bars and proceeded to light the sticks and essence to produce the desired spirit smoke, he wafted the smell towards Jay and waited for him to completely relax...a large clock was swinging in the background and the smell permeating the air in the small room made Jay relax further as his eyes closed.

"I have come to talk to you Jay, I fear you are hiding something from me".

"I'm not hiding anything Sensei"

"Jay please I need you to tell me what happened...what are you keeping from me? just relax and breathe" Sensei said quietly.

"I-I can't it h-hurts too m-much" Jay sobbed uncontrollably as he began to hyperventilate the spirit smoke was forcing him to relive the worst 24 hours of his life in gory detail.

"Calm yourself Jay, you need to focus, you must control your breathing" Wu soothed in a calm voice which carried across to Jay.

"Can you tell me what you can remember, where were you?"

"I-I was a prisoner...the Misfortunes K-Keep...he made me w-work night and day...tried to break me" Jay was struggling to breathe as the tears were beginning to flow.

"Can you see what happened...were you hurt?"

"Yes, it hurt, i-it really hurts scrap n tap...no rest...and they're b-both here with me...argh w-whats happening?"

"Who is with you Jay"

"NO...GET OUT OF MY HEAD...OLD MAN" Jay suddenly said with a sharp tone different to his usual voice. His eyes were wide open and he was scowling evilly at Wu..."YOU could have stopped this...but you didn't".

Wu was shocked at this new event, this was something he was not expecting. Something had got hold of Jay and was taking over his head and he knew it had something to do with Nadakhan. He didn't look at Jay after that, he just got up and left him in his cell and walked away calmly and back to his students.

Wu approached his students and warned them about visiting Jay...he knew that his mind had been altered by something or someone and he needed to find the key to unlocking this mind...the delicate mind of one of his treasured students.

He read the scrolls to see if any of these ancient articles held any details that would explain this phenomena his student was facing, there was nothing. He sat down and began to think, he was too troubled in mind to concentrate on meditation and he needed to find another way of getting through to Jay...he stroked his beard... _of course hypnosis would work, but only if Jay is tired_.

Jay, or the real Jay was locked inside his own mind...conflict battled against his own mind as to what was real and what was not. He was incarcerated in body and mind, he wasn't considered dangerous as such as he was in a vengestone cell...something Wu really disliked having to do but he had no choice.

He warned the other ninja to stay away until Jay had calmed down and then later they would attempt a hypnosis session. Sensei Wu added that he would try again tonight when Jay was sleeping and this way the spirit smoke could show what Jay was seeing whilst he dreamt. Zane agreed that this would be a good idea as it would help them as a team to understand what Jay experienced on board Nadakhans ship, helping them piece together what actually happened.

* * *

Jays altered pov

And so it begins...I relive my worst nightmare in front of everyone I know...well everyone on board this ship.

How humiliating for you Jay...I mock my weaker side and laugh when I hear a muffled sob.

Wu again...this old man wont give up...he sits in front of me and I in front of him...my physical self is in a trance...sort of sleeping peacefully...well it's not actually peaceful...it's a nightmare...the same one every night.

Jay... or the weak Jay is locked away in here somewhere...he doesn't say much now...it's been too long...the darkness is beginning to take over because he refuses to talk about his pain...I smile.

I see his friends enter the room...so called friends as they sit around him looking scared...YOU should be scared, I have nothing to hide...Jay does though, he is embarrassed but I don't care.

The spirit smoke fills the room and I feel the smell enter my nose...Wu orders me to sit and I do as I am instructed...I begin to answer the questions verbally even though my body does not stir... my eyes remain closed as my memories are shown in the smoke.

I show what is hidden in this mind...Jay's mind...I say what he was too scared to say, I tell them how I was led by Cole into Nadakhan's bedroom. He ordered me to drink a large amount of cider...I felt ill...he said it was to help me relax...my physical self cries...I watch as my friends look in shock...I see Lloyd shaking his head his head as he covers his mouth and nose with his hands...DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LLOYD , precious golden master?

Lloyd immediately becomes aware that something is not right in this room, he heard the voice clearly but no one else did and it asked him a very specific question Jay was looking straight at him but his eyes were closed.

"Yes" Lloyd squeaked as everyone looked at him perplexed.

"Then I shall continue Lloyd just for your benefit".

Lloyd was frightened at what he was hearing his eyes were wide in fear, only he could hear it...Jay's voice but a more sinister sound to it, an evil presence almost, Jay's closed eye gaze reverting back to Wu.

I continue to answer the questions...aware that one of my friends is becoming increasingly uncomfortable...I-I trust you Cole...I say as he orders me to lay chest down on the crate...I feel uncomfortable as the ropes are secured to my hands and feet.

I look to my side and see Cole...a frown plastered on his stunned face...and I continue...I feel my gi being ripped away with force...Cole whispers things to me, the pain of his words cut deep...but deep down that must be how he feels right?...they all left me in the cave to fight the tiger widow, they didn't care.

I can sense all eyes are on me as I continue to share my repressed memories...oh come now I haven't even started, this part is lame...Cole asks me to open my mouth and I do...Jay apologises for some reason that escapes me...Jay's memory replaying the verbalised words..."I'm s-sorry"...I look for reassurance and I watch as Cole nods...I comply with him...I trust him implicitly...I see Kai approach me and he tightens my bonds...I cannot move, the ropes dig into my skin and keep me in this position...until they see fit to let me go...'Cole I-I'm sorry for being useless, please forgive me'...Kai gets a piece of cloth and shoves it roughly in to my mouth...I taste blood.

"Having fun yet boys? I say out loud in my new voice "would you like me to continue?"

Everyone in the room gasps...its like they're scared of me or something...but I don't care...really.

"You all heard that right" Lloyd whispered to silent nods.

"What is going on here Sensei" Nya asked with tears in her eyes.

"Jay is reliving his suppressed memories, they did actually happen in his mind but just because most of us cannot remember doesn't mean that Jay can forget".

"It is also important to note that these events did take place, Jay used his third wish wisely but the events did happen as he said...we just need to hear and see them for ourselves which will help him to recover and us to understand".

I continue again...as another image comes into view...Cole says 'Yes Jay, I'll forgive you...when hell freezes over'...I am confused...my mind wants to leave this bedroom but my body stays...I feel the sting as the whip catches my skin...it takes me completely by surprise and I let out a muffled shriek...9 horrific marks begin to ooze a crimson life essence as the whip is removed from my back, only to be hit again.

The image in the smoke is as clear as day now...it's like watching a horror movie...except the person in front of you is the victim...everyone is watching my torture session...Cole looks even more green that he usually does, sickness threatening to overtake him...Kai has lost almost of his colour from his face...but I continue...the image reverts back to the three people in the room and I'm still tied to the crate...my back is bleeding...I can feel pain...but the whipping has stopped...I see Cole approach me he says 'I hope you're having pleasant dreams Jay'.. as Cole shouts 'remove his clothes...all of them'...

I see Wu stop for a brief moment...the constant barrage of questions he asks have subsided for the moment as I hang my head...I can see even though my eyes are closed...I can feel even though I am caged...all Jay feels is pain...but I don't care.

* * *

Wu warned everyone that this would be a long night, he asked Lloyd and Misako to get more spirit smoke supplies as the hypnosis session would be better if the entire memory was revealed rather than doing it every night. That could prove to be too draining for Sensei Wu and Jay.

I begin again from where I left off...Wu asks me questions and I answer them..."What happened next Jay?"

"Do you REALLY want to know Wu?" Sensei was surprised by this question, the spirit smoke and hypnosis when used like this shouldn't allow the unconscious seer to say anything unless asked, and answering a question with a question was odd...this was supernatural at it's best...a dark magic perhaps.

"Please continue Jay" Sensei Wu nodded respectfully, he didn't want to upset this strange entity.

The image in the spirit smoke reveals the same room again with the same 3 people.

I watch as Cole removes my gag and asks me a question...'Cole is that y-you?'...Cole replies' Yes Jay, I'm here...there's one more thing you need to do before we go'...I ask my most trusted friend a genuine question 'Will it hurt me, because it hurts...it really hurts'...he says 'No Jay...oh look Kai is here too" I think he wants to help'...The gag is shoved into my mouth again...I feel a foreboding sense of dread build up again.

The vision begins...I see Cole remove his clothes...he is positioned behind me...his breath is on my back...his hands on my hips...I feel a deep pain within...I register what is happening and I begin to choke on my gag as vomit comes up my throat and into my mouth...Cole continues to cause me intense pain, the humiliation crashing down.

My body betrays me...it wont move...I cannot move even if I wanted to...and I wanted to...my muffled screams of pain only seem to drive him on...he continues until he is ready to give in to his own needs...

"You can stop this at any time Jay, all you have to do is wish it all away!"

Within a few minutes he had finished, a simple whisper was all that was heard.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled away from me. I was in so much pain but no one cared.

* * *

Cole was crying as he was watching and hearing this turn of events, Lloyd was reaching his arms around him as he attempted to soothe Cole. The pain on his features was plain to see, he had no recollection of this so why could he see himself in the spirit smoke doing this to his best friend.

Kai was holding a hysterical Nya, she was blaming herself...she should have taken his hand and none of this would have happened, she had no idea what Jay had been subjected to until now.

The only part so far, that made any sense was the spoken part of Cole, it was very odd that he would even mention about wishing it all away, which made the atmosphere uneasy, Sensei came to the quick conclusion that Nadakhan was the main culprit in this and Cole was furious that the evil Djinn would sink so low as to use his and Kai's form to break his best friend like this.

"Please Jay...continue" Sensei spoke again

I see Cole...he is walking away...cleaning himself up and he is smiling...I think he enjoyed it when I was crying...I heard Cole shout to Kai, he was invited to join in...he approached me and said without speaking.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He simply stated

As before, I felt the humiliation and the intense pain building up, Kai is very rough with me more so than Cole...but my body, it can't take anymore, the exhaustion is too much for me to bear.

It would seem that no one can hear me...the gag is still there. My voice and body betrays me, I'm so weak that I can't even fight back anymore, wh-what have I become?

How long have I been in here? The dream feels like minutes yet the sun has risen and I'm still tired, 6 hours according to the clock and swinging pendulum.

The spirit smoke reverts back to grey as everyone in the room digested what they had just witnessed. Yes it was a lot of new information to take in and all of it was created by Nadakhan and his crew, he was truly evil and Jay had indeed been his prisoner.

No one for one moment thought Cole or Kai would be capable of this act, but in Jays mind that's what he saw because that was what Nadakhan wanted him to see.

Everyone left the room no one dared to look at Jay, they were a little scared by his new ability to communicate with them telepathically, but they were also incredibly concerned for him. Cole and Kai were both heartbroken all they wanted to do was hug Jay tightly and tell him it was ok that they would never do that to him, they loved him.

Wu had advised them to keep away, he still needed to unlock Jay's mind, the memories were out in the open for everyone to see but there was something else now, something dark put there by Nadakhan.

Zane was having difficulty putting the pieces together, he couldn't understand how Nadakhan had manipulated the situation to suit himself and in doing so he catastrophically destroyed Jay's strength and resolve. Zane had felt to blame as he couldn't remember the sky pirates at all let alone the fact that he too had used 3 wishes.

Nadakhan had won...even though he was defeated he had still won. Nadakhan didn't have Djinnjago or infinite wishes but he had succeeded in destroying the blue ninja...he had broken him, although obliterated would have seemed a more appropriate word.

The remaining crew of the bounty retired to their rooms, the hour was late and there was no training scheduled for the morning. No one was going to sleep tonight anyway.

Nya was still crying and Kai had to hold her in an embrace as he soothed her to sleep on the sofa, he kissed her head as tears fell down his cheeks. _Fucking sick bastard, what the fuck did Jay do to deserve this?_ He thought, he closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh. _At least I know now...we all do...oh god...Jay...what do we do?_ He fell asleep next to his sister but his dreams too were filled with flashbacks from the spirit smoke.

Zane and Cole were talking to Lloyd about the visions they saw, not one of them believing that Cole or Kai did that to Jay.

"Look it's gonna be a long road to recovery for Jay...I mean he's pretty messed up right now" Cole said with a sigh as he lay back on his bunk.

"I sense Jay is fighting something within, you realise our brother communicated with us telepathically!". Zane said as he lay on his side in his own bed.

"I don't like the sound of that Zane, that's not right...since when has Jay had that ability" Cole said worriedly.

"Since about 5 hours ago" Lloyd shuddered as he remembered the distinct voice clearly yet no one else had.

"I don't know, it's as if he could see all of us...I mean he didn't even open his eyes but he knew where we were all sitting" Cole said as an uneasy feeling came over him.


	10. Help comes in titanium

Sensei Wu had been visiting Jay for the past week, he was shocked at the transformation that he saw in his blue ninja, he wasn't eating or drinking. He never spoke in depth to anyone especially Cole or Kai. Nya had visited him when he was calm and he just sat and cried as Nya tried to get him to eat. Lloyd too had visited with Zane and Jay had been more talkative, he didn't maintain eye contact with anyone but at least he spoke to Zane.

"I appreciate you coming to talk with me Zane, I can trust you."

"Thank you Jay, do you think you could try to eat something I sense if you don't eat soon you will be...well you'll die."

"I have no need for food, this body can die for all I care...it is just a vessel."

Zane frowned at these words, this was a new conversational direction "Why would you say that Jay, this is your body."

"It was...but he was physically weak and let this happen."

"And by _he_ you mean... ** _Jay?_** " Zane said as he struggled to understand what he was hearing, did Jay have a split personality that he kept hidden!

"And who are you then, if the body you inhabit is Jay's?"

"My name is of no importance, I am an ancient creature from the sands of time, often travelling unnoticed with genie's and djinn's. I am a bi-product if you will...of their evil personas' a part of them they don't want people to see."

"So you don't have a name?..." Zane quizzed.

"I do, but I'll not disclose it, you are not important enough to know".

"Why did you choose Jay, of all the weak minded people in Ninjago or where ever you hail from why him?"

"He was stronger, his mind was strong enough to anger Nadakhan, so he forced him to unleash his wrath which is how I came to reside in this mind and body."

"Simply put, the mind was stubborn but the body was weak."

"So you took advantage of his weakened state...you realise he had no choice, he was tortured on that ship...he was not weak on purpose" Zane countered.

"It is what it is, I care not for why he was weak...but just to make you feel worse I will tell you this..."

Zane frowned at the unnecessary pause, dreading what he was about to hear.

"I am killing him slowly and painfully...he would scream in agonising pain but I also control his voice" I forcefully yanked my arms in front of me so the nindroid could see my nail beds slowly turning blue,"look at him, can you see the life force leaving his eyes yet, he is being starved of food, drink, love and friendship."

"What are you doing to him" Zane yelled in alarm.

"You cant stop me, he'll turn soon and then he'll be just like me."

Zane quickly left, he didn't know what to do, he spoke with Sensei Wu and Misako who immediately began researching into djinns and powerful entities associated with them. Cole and Kai were informed of this new detail, the looks on their faces was of pure horror and hatred of the famous djinn, how had this happened, everything was fine up until a few weeks ago.

* * *

"Sensei I suggest a different tactic, I really don't think this is helping matters, Jay needs help."

"As I see it, hypnosis does have a perfectly valid use in some areas such as those which can alter phobias and the like, but this treatment will reprogram his way of thinking and may even allow him to fight the presence in his head."

"It will not harm him at all, but he will have to relive his memories again for the purposes of this treatment to work" Zane further added.

"Zane, please try...it is comforting to see you trying to help your brothers and I hope that it also helps Cole and Kai too" Sensei added with a nod as he walked away.

"I trust your judgement Zane, hypnosis may subdue the entity within so it is worth a try."

* * *

Time jump a day later

Zane's pov

I had been visiting Jay and tried to talk to him rather than the voiced entity, Jay was still in there but the entity was becoming stronger.

"Jay I implore you to see reason, Kai and Cole wouldn't do this they couldn't...they love you...I love you" Zane stated exasperated at Jay's reluctance to see reason even though the facts were there. Jay wasn't in the mood for talking he was ignoring everyone, his back tuned away whilst he sat in his prison.

"Look...there is one way I can help you but I admit it wont be pleasant, it involves hypnosis again but this time I would need to reprogram your brain...and by that I mean I need to make your mind question itself".

"Will you allow me to do this for you Jay" I ask him as he gives me no response, he does not acknowledge I'm in the room with him.

"Yes" Jay finally responds with his back to me.

I leave the room and find the tools I'll need and quickly return to the hold where I set up my equipment, I begin by asking Jay to face me so I can place electrodes on his head. I focus on the areas of his brain that control short and long term memory and then I show my brother an image...this image is typically used for hypnosis but in this experiment it will help me to ask him questions. I show him a spiral black and white picture and then switch on my machine, we are almost connected mentally as I begin my questions and then I can start to help him.

"Just focus your eyes on this picture for me...just look at the pattern Jay." I used his name as this seems to get through to Jay rather than the voice.

"Where are you and what can you see."

"I'm on a boat we're out at sea" he says.

What type of boat is it Jay?"

"A sailing boat...A wish and a prayer...I am on the mast directing electricity away from...Zane".

"Who is with you on this boat?"

Zane, Cole, Nya and Lloyd."

"Where is Kai?"

"Kai was taken by Nadakhan...I couldn't find him."

"Was Kai on Nadakhans boat?"

"No, I couldn't find him...he was g-gone."

"What happened when you were rescued from Nadakhan?"

"Cole found me and helped me to leave...I was weak and shackled."

"Was Cole a prisoner on the ship too?"

"No...I don't think so."

"What can you remember about Cole when he rescued you? was he different compared to the one in your memory?"

"Yes, he was wearing pirate clothes a-and earlier his gi."

"Ok do you think that the Cole that hurt you was your brother? or not?"

"No...I don't no."

"Ok Jay you are doing really well, just keep calm and breathe normally."

"Jay was there anything that happened before Cole came to see you in your cage on the ship?"

"Y-yes I woke up choking..something was burning my throat, my eyes became heavy and...and I couldn't stop myself...my body wouldn't listen..."

"Jay tell me about when you saw Kai in Nadakhan's bedroom,did he talk to you?"

"No I h-heard his voice but his mouth didn't move."

"Jay I'm just going to ask you to focus on Kai's face as you see him next to you in your dream...can you tell me what he looks like?"

"He is wearing red, he has a strange face...l-like distorted...two faced or mask...I think...he looks odd...he's scaring me."

"Calm down Jay, just breathe I need you to breathe." I noticed Jay was panting harshly.

"Now I need you to focus on Cole's face specifically in Nadakhan's bedroom...what was his face like?"

"H-he err he looked like Cole...but not Cole...he sounded different, his face darker...solid form...long hair...s-something like that."

"What was different about the way he sounded?" Zane said as he pressed a small button sending a signal to Jay's brain wave and allowing Zane to see for himself how the image in Jay's head had been altered by strange magic.

"He had an accent, s-silky voiced seducer...just different...he did...no...It was...Cole...no...Nadakhan?"

I smiled as I finally saw we had made progress, Jay was beginning to accept what he had experienced, the event he saw had happened but Nadakhan had played mind games on Jay to make him believe that Cole and Kai had raped him while he couldn't fight back...he was tortured for want of a better word, he was telling the truth from his point of view. I allowed Jay to rest as I removed my equipment from him and the room. I thanked him before I left adn insisted he ate some food.

"Thank you Jay, please try and eat" I said as I left to update Sensei Wu and my brothers.

* * *

"Sensei I feel I have made progress with Jay."

"He shared details with me and my treatment is working. The events, as you know now...did happen, he was manipulated by a substance that Nadakhan used before he submitted Jay to the barbaric treatment."

"Sensei, Jay's final wish didn't wish it all away as Nadakhan had assumed he would, he wished that no one had found the teapot!"

"So my logic parameters tell me that the wish did happen and the previous 2 wishes he made also. Just because time returned doesn't mean the wishes were not made."

"He is adopted, his biological father left his house to Jay, he wished that the teapot had never been found, so yes it did happen."

"I suggest however that I need one more session with Jay again tomorrow, I feel that I may be close to unlocking his mind and with it Jay too."

"I trust you Zane, you have my permission to continue, but please exercise caution with him...he is still dangerous."


	11. Entity, entirely

Zane's pov

It had been two days since I'd visited Jay, we had made progress with the hypnosis, but I found it could only work if the entity within was subdued.

Jay was beginning to accept that what had happened was a coy evil plot by Nadakhan to get him to break, which is what ultimately happened. His mind was a mess but I had made progress...so much so that Jay was able to process his own thoughts...he could see it clearly, Nadakhan had abused and tortured him physically and mentally to break his psyche...he had succeeded of course but at what cost. Jay's life didn't matter to him in the slightest, he was in the way of his grand plan. Now however it wasn't Nadakhan that was the issue it was the entity...the creature that followed the djinns and genie's...the unknown...the evil persona kept hidden from view.

'But what do I do now? Should I continue with the hypnosis...maybe I'll try tonight' he thought.

* * *

But now even though Jay had accepted that it wasn't Cole and Kai, it was Nadakhan and Doubloon, the pain he felt was no less so he was physically and mentally torn following the abuse he endured. How was he supposed to rid himself of the pain, it still hurt yet there was no blood no scars.

 ** _You fool Jay, you're such a pathetic creature, no one wants you here...can't you see it?_**

"No you're wrong, I'm not pathetic...not pathetic" Jay sobbed as the voice wouldn't leave him alone.

 **I know you Jay...intimately...your people were made to be ruled...**

"You're so wrong, our p-people are stronger than y-you think" Jay hissed as he started to shiver uncontrollably, feeling the entity gaining strength of his mind and body, his head was pounding with the feeling of thunder, darkness and uncertainty. He was willing the voice and the pain to go away but it remained.

"I-I know the truth n-now...I know it was Nadakhan who p-planted the seeds of doubt in my m-mind and I know my brothers w-would never hurt me" Jay cried out "yet you c-continue to taunt me, you're just cruel a-and sadistic like him" Jay finished as he struggled to find any more words his mind was going blank.

 **Oh I can be very cruel and sadistic after all I am a part of Nadakhan's realm...maybe I should show you what you crave...freedom from this cage...**

Jay was forced upright against his will as he stood in his cage, his sight fixed on one point which wasn't even in the same room, he focused his energy on it until the thing he had focused on had appeared in front of him.

 **The keys...yes well done Jay, I'll imagine that hurt...apparently using a part of your brain that you have never utilised before can feel like a migraine or so I'm led to believe...not to mind though, you wont be here for long...** the voice said as Jay's hand grabbed the keys.

Jay collapsed to his knees and let out a shrill scream full of pure agony as the entity had used his body and mind to teleport a solid object from the control room to his his cell. He grasped his head with his hands and fell onto his side painfully.

Zane rushed into the room with Kai and saw Jay on the floor shaking, they attempted to revive him verbally as they couldn't risk opening the cage to let him out, Sensei Wu had previously warned them of his volatile nature.

"What happened to him" Kai asked slightly out of breath as he'd just run in from the deck where he'd been sparring.

"Nothing good I sense..." Zane stated as he frowned at Jay's shaking prone body on the floor of his cage.

Kai couldn't revive him neither could Zane, he was completely unresponsive, his eyes had rolled back so much that the whites of his eyes were visible. "What do we do Zane" Kai said as a wave of nausea threatened to overcome him.

"We wait for Sensei, he's off the Bounty with Misako getting more herbs, spices and tea...should be back in a few hours though" Zane said as he sat on the floor near to Jay's caged cell. Kai sat next to him and sighed, all he could do was watch as Jay grimaced in pain and twitched every few seconds.

"How much longer can he endure this"

"I sense Jay is still in there but the entity is strong...Jay needs to fight back or else...well" Zane stopped talking, he didn't want to admit it because he knew that Jay could die and soon if he let the entity take over him completely.

Hours had passed since Jay had screamed, Kai had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position, the clock ticking in the background was having an effect on Zane as his eyes grew heavier by the minute. He too fell asleep with his head on Kai's shoulder and Kai's head had lolled forwards.

Jay's body stood up, his breath held against his will...the door was opened by the keys he was holding and he stepped out from the cell. he walked out of the room below the deck and slipped un-noticed past Cole and Lloyd.

 **Ahh this is easier than I thought it would be...your stealth skills are impressive Jay...**

The body was becoming harder to control as it began the steep descent to the ground below, the arms and legs were heavy and the pain was overwhelming the desire to think. Jay's body was protesting and was winning against the entity. The entity had forgotten that the body it inhabited still required oxygen. 'You dare to block of my lifeline and expect me to do your bidding hahaha...this is what you get' Jay's subconscious yells weakly, feeling the effect of breathlessness, his lungs screaming for air.

 **I am testing your limits, it seems you still have some fight in you...not to worry though...after the ritual you won't need this vessel any more...**

'Really think you're right about me and my brothers...I'm stronger than you think, Nadakhan had to resort to violence and rape to get me to break, you are just a voice...with empty threats **.'**

 **Ha you think you are stronger than me, you are more foolish than I thought...**

'I am stronger than you and this is my body' Jay croaked out in a barely audible wheeze as he forced his blue oxygen depleted hands of the rope and fell the remaining twenty feet to the unforgiving ground below. He landed with a loud thud...the voice gone for good.


	12. Damaged freedom

Jay's pov

I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was freedom, immense pleasure but pain filled freedom, no holds no bars and most importantly no voice telling me what to do...No I wasn't mentally unstable I didn't have schizophrenia...I had been attacked by an entity whilst my defences were down. The process nearly killed me, but here I lay on the ground looking up at the blue cloudy sky above me with a smile on my face. The sun is beating down on me and invigorating my skin, I had been locked up in that cage for so long, it was a wonder I hadn't caught scurvy from lack of sunlight.

My lungs were able to breathe and I couldn't feel anything controlling me anymore I was free, free of the pain he inflicted, free of the thing that haunted my memories and free of that evil Djinn. He had a lot to answer for however right now my only concern was being able to move because for the moment I was currently immobile. I heard distant shouts coming from my home above and saw my brothers peering over of the side. I could hear her shriek as she followed our brothers down the rope anchor.

They came down the rope quicker than I have ever seen them move, but I smiled at them regardless of my injuries "Hey guys, Nya" I smirked.

* * *

"Jay...JAY! thank god you're ok, oh my god what happened to you?" Cole asked as he bent down next to Jay "sorry but you look like shit bro and err how did you get down here?" Cole shouted half excitedly and half worried as he saw Jay laying in an awkward position, he turned his head towards his metallic nindroid brother, "Zane call an ambulance quick...he needs specialist care in case of spine or head trauma" Zane nodded his head and promptly did as he was directed.

"Actually C-Cole I don't really know, it was controlling me up to a certain point u-until I realised what it was going to do" Jay took a deep breath and continued, "I found that as it controlled me physically it couldn't control my choices, my thoughts which gave me an advantage...only a small window of hope a-and it worked...I chose to let g-go."

"Jay how high were you when you fell, I mean...did you fall from the top?" Cole asked.

"Erm...I think a-about twenty feet maybe less...it all happened so fast Cole."

Cole rejoined Jay's side and held his hand tightly "It's an unfortunate turn of events for ya... but you're back bro...your you again. We can actually talk to you without fear of you entering our heads, ya know! you were scaring us" Cole added as he squeezed Jay's hand gently, "and I'm sorry for what Nadakhan did...he was...well...outta line..I'm sorry Jay...I had no idea that he was a sick freak."

Kai sat next to Jay on his other side and stroked a stray hair from his face, he frowned at the blood appearing under Jay's head but sat with him listening to his jokes and non stop talking again, "It's good to have you back bro, although the conditions could have been better." Kai smiled as he gently stroked Jay's upper arm. The remaining ninja couldn't even attempt to lift him or re-position him, they just had to wait for help to arrive and eventually it did in the form of an ambulance.

The paramedics quickly jumped out and opened the back doors to the vehicle, one got a neck brace and back board and the other a patient slide and trolley. Once all the parts were placed next to Jay the paramedic rushed back to the vehicle and retrieved a vial of morphine, a needle, some entonox for rapid pain relief and an oxygen mask.

"What's his name?" The paramedic asked no-one in particular as his eyes were trained on the patient first and foremost.

"Jay, Jay Walker" Cole added "He fell from about twenty feet and landed in that position, we haven't attempted to move him...my name is Cole."

"Thank you Cole" he replied, "OK Jay we're going to put this mask on your face, I need you to take some deep breaths for me...if you can understand me blink your eyes...I don't want you to move so stop trying to...okay just breath...there you go." The paramedic calmed Jay down and found some bare skin to inject some morphine before the trip to the hospital, "Mr Walker I've just given you a shot of morphine for the pain, it'll kick in momentarily and it should be good for at least four to six hours...plenty of time to get you to the hospital and treated."

The other paramedic with the help of Zane, Lloyd and Kai managed to get the back and neck brace onto Jay and in one quick and effective movement Jay was on the trolley and being loaded into the ambulance.

"Is anyone accompanying My Walker, we have room for two no more."

"I'll go" Nya shouted

"Me too" Lloyd piped "You not coming Cole?"

"Err no...hospitals have sprinklers and err...no just no...keep me updated though...I might try and get there later...if I can find a rain coat."

The ambulance whizzed off into the distance leaving Kai, Cole and Zane standing in it's dusty trail.

"Well he looked more peaceful at least"

"Yeah he did, like a weight had been lifted ...and he was smiling too, did you see that?"

"Yeah we saw it Kai" Cole added as he ruffled Kai's spiky hair "come on we gotta inform Wu about this...what was he doing anyway?"

"He was meditating" Lloyd stated with a shrug of his shoulders "He doesn't even know."

* * *

A few minutes later at the hospital

Jay had arrived and was in the emergency room, the nurses systematically checking his blood pressure for signs of postural hypotension, his heart rate and subsequent sounds to check that the heart was maintaining its rhythm. Any differentiation would signal internal bleeding which would be a typical injury from a fall. Luckily Jay was not in any danger, he just needed an x-ray so the team prepped him for the short journey to the x-ray department.

Nya and Lloyd stayed behind to give details to the hospital to allow Jay to be clerked in so appropriate treatment could begin, they couldn't ask Jay due to the morphine having an adverse reaction leaving Jay feeling drunk and giggly.

During the x-ray procedure Jay was sleeping, the staff were standing behind a protective radiation proof barrier, various images began appearing on their screen. A staff member started to make small notes on each image noting any damage or broken bones. The procedure was lengthy due to the fact that they needed to do his entire body, eventually after an hour they had finished. Jay was wheeled out and into a waiting area ready to admission onto the trauma and orthopaedic ward.

The consultant came and spoke to Lloyd and Nya, he directed them into a side room and began "Hello, well we've just finished with the x-rays of My Walker and I'm happy to say that despite his significant fall from a height of twenty feet he appears to be in exceptional health, of course he has some broken bones" he said with a sympathetic smile, "Jay has damage to his left side only which is the side he landed on, he has broken six ribs, fractured skull just below his ear, his clavicle" he said as Lloyd shot him a confused look before he changed the word to a more understandable one, "collar bone...sorry not everyone knows it by the correct term."

The consultant continued to add up Jay's injuries "he has broken well chipped the left side of his pelvis and last but not least his lower arm bones...namely radius and ulna," the consultant took a deep breath, "now the important part, we have stitched his head wound, he's on a large amount of fluids and we've dosed him up on the best pain medication we have, he'll be sleeping like a baby for the next few days at least...at a guess probably four or five days."

"Why does he need to sleep for that long?" Lloyd asked in concern.

"Because we can only put his arm in traction, his other bones can't be immobilised without using invasive surgery which can induce infection...so pain relief is really the best option...he would be in excruciating agony if it weren't for the morphine and midazolam."

"Ok well what about food, cos he's not eaten or drunk all that much really!"

"Well we've already taken care of that...I have to admit that once we cut of his suit we were astonished to see his bones jutting out considering how happy he looked...but regardless we've used a nasogastric feeding tube" he said as he continued "How much food was he consuming on a daily basis and how long was this going on for? because his kidneys are at risk of damage from this starvation that he has induced himself"

"Well we gave him food but he never ate it, I think a few days ...err maybe seven or more" Lloyd squeaked as he saw the consultant looking very serious all of a sudden.

"Well we'll be keeping an extra close eye on him...so please don't worry...he may need psychiatric evaluations though before we discharge him...you know just to rule out any underlying mental health issues...as he could be a risk to himself and others" he smiled again as he put his hand onto both Lloyd and Nya's in a therapeutic way, "I suggest you both go home and come back in a few days when he should be awake and feeling a little better." The consultant stood and left them in the room to begin his patients rounds with the senior nursing staff before turning around and adding "the next time you see Mr Walker be prepared for him to look a lot worse, the bruising has yet to come out."

"Well that was kinda good and kinda bad...why do people in a position of power always manage to make you feel small?" Lloyd stated feeling rather abashed "and what's with the psychiatric evaluation thing...that could be bad...he'll be sectioned if he even mentions Nadakhan or the voices in his head" he said with a visible shudder.

"Oh god...you're right Lloyd, lets just hope they don't start any psychiatric treatment without notifying us first." Nya stated as he summoned her elemental dragon and took the lead.

Lloyd and Nya both stood and breathed a sigh of relief "Wow what a day...it didn't go as I'd expected but at least Jay's better?...mentally." Lloyd said.

"Hmmm he is...but now he's in pain, he can't get a break can he...oh Jay" Nya sighed as she followed Lloyd out of the room and into the hospital car park.

* * *

 **Sorry error had to rectify it...No this is not the end of the story...but I have a few on the go at the minute and I've really got to start on my dissertation soon.**

 **But thank you for following this story**


	13. Jarred

"Sorry Nya gotta take this call" Lloyd said pressing the green button on his madly vibrating phone.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine...no it all happened so quickly, we we're sparring on the deck...no I don't know..."

"No he fell about twenty feet...are you going to let me tell you?...fine thank you.."

"So Jay is in the hospital, he broke a few bones nothing fatal thank god but they stitched his head wound and err he didn't need any surgery."

"No were leaving him here...well I'm not staying overnight there's no need..."

"He's sedated...look we're both coming back now I'll explain when I get back...yeah ok Mum I love you too see you in a bit."

"Sorry Nya, that was Mi.."

"Misako yeah I figured it would be, she was concerned about you and Jay." Nya smiled "come on lets go home."

Lloyd and Nya summoned their respective elemental dragons and flew up into the afternoon sky, the sun was still warmly beaming down on Ninjago city below and although the day had been tainted with sadness, things were starting to look brighter...Jay was free of the entity and furthermore he was free of the torment.

* * *

He knew the truth, he was able to accept it and he knew that Cole and Kai would never do that to him...a part of him wanted revenge but for now whilst he was sleeping all he hoped was that no-one would ever find that teapot.

Maybe in a few hundred or thousand years someone may trawl the ocean floor and find it but by then he would be long dead anyway, Nadakhan wouldn't ever create that pain in Jay and the uncertainty would never be there anymore.

He tried to move around in his bed wincing a little in pain, he must have brushed a rib or maybe his pelvis 'at a guess it must have been the side I landed on.' Jay eyened his eyes at the shock of the doctor in front of him.

"Oh err hello Mr Walker...I must admit I wasn't expecting you to wake for a few hours at least...maybe the nurse gave you the wrong dose...must speak to her about that before she makes anymore medication errors."

"Sorry, so how are you feeling Mr Walker...are you in any pain and if so what level on a scale of one to ten?"

Jay mumbled before coughing to clear his throat and had the feeling of a plastic contraption in his mouth which he winced and pulled out with a gagging wretching motion.

"Ah yes sorry about that...a necessary evil whilst we stitched you up and assessed your broken bones it's an oropharyngeal airway."

Jay wiped his mouth and croaked "thanks...but I'm not in any pain...and I wanna go home...NOW." he said as he tried to sit up but was unable to because his upper arms were restrained, one of which was bandaged and cast in a rather fetching blue bandage.

"You can't go home yet, because there is no-one to accompany you and considering you have just been under a local anaesthetic would go against patient care and hospital policy."

"What does that mean for me though...I've had worse...I think." Jay mused "Can ya get these off me perhaps?"

"No sorry." the doctor stated "It means you are at a risk to yourself...you need a psychiatric evaluation based on your physical injuries and apparent self inflicted malnutrition."

"Ha, a psychiatric evaluation are you kidding me...why? oh whatever...so after I've had that done can I go?"

"Well Mr Walker it really does depend on the results...we would have to check if you have mental capacity...to look after yourself...because as we were told this has all been self inflicted."

"Err yeah ok...self inflicted mmmm yeah about that...no it wasn't...I was held against my will." Jay grumbled and lay back in defeat.

"Ok so held against your will you say...as in your own home...like a prisoner?"

"Err...y-yes" Jay said timidly with an eyebrow raised. "B-but it was for my own protection." Jay realised how odd he sounded, he hoped this conversation wasn't being recorded...'oh the embarrassment.'

The doctor wrote down on Jay's chart in big bold letters safeguarding concern, mental capacity act circling urgent psychiatric evaluation and potential admission to the secure mental health unit within twenty four hours. He walked away from Jay's bedside and made some phone calls one of which was to the local police station and the other to the most senior psychiatric doctor in the area.

This night was going to be a long one for everyone, especially the ninja team who were about to come face to face with an angry police force who wanted nothing more than to arrest the ninja team for imprisoning Jay Walker the beaten and malnourished patient at Ninjago hospital whom the doctor had already written of as the newest patient of Ninjago insane asylum..


	14. Innocent, aren't we?

**Jay's pov**

I opened my eyes to a bright and sunny morning, the curtains were already open and the sun was shining down on the bed covers...I noticed I was in an open bay with what looked like four other men around me in various states of delirium.

Still hadn't registered in my brain though...I'd had a pretty good sleep considering I should have been in a world of pain, but I assumed, as you do that the pain relief was doing it's job and it was because everything I felt on my right side resembled pins and needles. Mostly my hands and arms though, my legs were okay well the right side of me was, the rest of me was kinda numb.

I looked to my right side and my wrist was restrained which was odd to begin with because as far as I remembered I was not a risk to myself...my lower left arm from the elbow down was completely immobile and in a plaster of Paris cast with a striking green plastic wrap.

My left side was painful to turn because of the broken collar bone but it wasn't too bad, the small pain relief syringe driver next to me was steadily pumping me full of a morphine substitute and sedative, and both were keeping me semi docile but woozy.

'Oh God what did I say last night in my sedated state?' I thought to myself trying to remember the events from last night but nothing was forthcoming.

"Err hey nurse...uhm...doctor...err hello anyone." I mumbled, hearing only myself.

"Someone...answer me...hello, I'm right here for FSM's sake." I shouted louder.

"Yes...hhmm, Mr Walker how can I help you?"

"You can help by getting these things off me for a start and next you can tell me why I've been restrained in the first place." I wriggled my wrists to no avail, the straps were strong and stayed put.

"They are there for your own protection, you have been neglecting your own body, starvation is a cry for help as is purposefully throwing yourself from a great height."

"Oh that...great, you do one little thing to make something better and it all blows up in your face." I grumbled out.

"Look that was just a misunderstanding yeah! and it wasn't a cry for help...I didn't need help."

"Mr Walker, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your brothers? well they have been arrested in conspiracy for imprisoning you which hasn't helped your fragile mental state."

"I can only imagine what pain you must have been through whilst in captivity, their actions drove you to this?"

"What? no... they had nothing to do with it." I hissed.

"But most of them had admitted to keeping you prisoner aboard the ship you called home. how long exactly had you been a prisoner Mr Walker?"

"It was...they did it to...they were protecting me from myself okay, they were and still are innocent...they've done nothing wrong you hear me...nothing wrong."

"Would you accept a full psychiatric evaluation if it means that they are released free of charge?"

"Uhm...yes of course."

"Why would you arrest them anyway? are you insane?" I shouted at her and she raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, they are innocent after all and I don't understand why you think I need it though...other than the fact you seem to be twisting my words and painting me out to be a psycho."

"Your actions speak louder than words Mr Walker, it is clear to see how much damage you have inflicted upon yourself."

Jay shook his head and refused to say anymore for fear of putting his foot in his mouth and sealing his own fate. And, he was dammed if he would speak to a psychiatrist explaining the reason he had done what he had done. He would be in a straight jacket faster than you could say first spinjitsu master. No this time he would bite his tongue and not say a word until he had at least spoken to his brothers, or sense Wu or even Nya...Hell anyone would do instead of the stuck up pompous attitudes of the people who worked on the ward he was currently stuck on.

"What ward is this anyway?" Jay huffed out looking away and out of the barred windows.

"This is a secure unit and part of the hospital, it's for mental health issues, mostly patients who have attempted self harm, but you seem to b the most injured patient we have had here to date."

"Great you must feel so honoured." Jay rolled his eyes and licked his teeth, the nurse didn't reply just simply picked up Jay's case file and ticked a few items on it before placing it at the foot of his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station Cole and Kai, Lloyd and Zane were all in the cell together whilst Sensei Wu was being questioned. As yet none of the team had been formally charged with any misdemeanour involving or pertaining to kidnap, imprisonment or cruelty.

"What did you say Cole, did they ask you why we imprisoned him?"

"Yeah they did and I told them the truth...we've got nothing to hide dude."

"I know but how bad does it sound for Jay?. he's been through enough already."

"Kai, what's the worst that could happen times that by ten and it still wouldn't be as bad as what we had to endure on the Bounty."

"If he is sectioned, which sounds highly likely about to happen, he will at least be allowed out and it won't be permanent."

"I can't believe how blase you're being about this Cole, yeah obviously it won't be permanent but his street cred will be tarnished beyond all recognition."

"He'll be fine Kai, besides we'll be able to visit him while he convalesces."

"Urgh sometimes I despise your ability to act so calm when all Hell is at risk of crashing down on us."

Kai sat back down on the uncomfortable wooden bench with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Have they interviewed Nya Yet?"

"No she's after Sensei Wu." Cole replied holding onto the bars tightly hoping his previous words to Kai would be true.

* * *

The station received a phone call relating to the case of a Mr J Walker, and the detective inspector who was in charge took the call. He jotted down many relevant details before tapping his pen on the point. His eyebrows raised in animation as something said had spiked his interest.

"Really now that is interesting, okay well once you have all the details you need we can arrange to get this lot back home.

"No it's not a lengthy process, quite quick actually, just the paperwork but I'm sure I don't have to say much more than that considering how much paperwork you have to do too with admissions and discharges too."

"Yeah well the same goes for us with or without charges. Obviously charges are better because we get paid for each arrest, caution and subsequent crime, the innocents are merely a waste of money and time."

"Thank you again, please keep me informed and I'll go and pass on the happy news."

The Inspector ended the phone call and shuffled his papers before puffing his chest out, he made his way slowly through to the holding cells.

* * *

"It appears you can all go home, the charges have been dropped." The detective inspector said with an air of authority.

"Okay unexpected what happened?" Lloyd questioned.

"The hospital have managed to get a psychiatric evaluation started and once that has gone through we can begin with your release from here." He replied.

"But what about Jay?" Lloyd added.

"He is none of your concern, he will be interviewed and sectioned.

"Wow...just like that? no chance to talk to him or anything...have you ever stopped to think that maybe he is innocent in this too...that infact there is no guilty party?"

"Just what are you implying Mr Garmadon?"

"That everything isn't as cut and dry as you think it is..." Lloyd started but Cole cut him off with a stern glare.

"Save it Lloyd...later...not now."

"Well like I was saying once we get th all clear from the hospital we will endeavour to get your release papers signed and then you'll be free to go."

"Can we go and visit Jay?" Kai asked hopefully.

"No, you are to stay away from him, he is a danger to himself and as such he will be transferred to a secure unit."

"Which one?...come on he's our brother" Cole asked calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Like I said it is out of my hands, the hospital will arrange it and it would be best if you didn't try to intervene." The detective added before turning around and leaving them to their thoughts.


	15. Ninjago police are corrupt

The morning was already long and arduous and was further exacerbated by the appearance of an old bespectacled man who carried a clip board to his person as if it were an extension of his own body...a limb almost. Jay shuddered when he appeared at the foot of his bed for he said nothing, just adjusted his golden rimmed glasses, the lenses appeared to be scratched. 'Maybe a few angry patients sick of him staring at them like a caged animal,' Jay thought in amusement.

He merely sat and watched...watched him talk, eat, breathe and sleep...kind of creepy really.

"Who are you...you just gonna stare at me all morning?" Jay said without eye contact.

"My name is Professor David Snyder and I'm here to observe your basic attitude and behaviourisms."

"Hmm okay but don't expect me to say anything else when you question me later cos this isn't right nor fair."

"We will be wheeling you through to a quiet room where you will have a person who will be there to speak purely on your behalf because you lack capacity to think on your own."

"Pfft the only thing that lacks capacity is your mind...why can't you just let me go." Jay whined as he bit into a soggy piece of toast that was probably crunchy about an hour ago when it had actually been cooked.

"Because of what you said last night, it would seem that the statements we obtained all seem to corroborate, they all said the same thing as to how you came to be in here. Which either means they they all conspired against you or that simply you were mentally unstable." He said without an ounce of emotion. "Which brings me to this."

"What are you babbling about? look I told you what happened and they told the police what happened, you all got your heads together and came up with the fact that I'm mental...are you kidding me? Oh my god I never thought I would say this but I really wish that Nadakhan was back here." He grabbed his drink and choked down the insipid tea to wash away the flavourless toast.

"That shape shifting silky voiced seducer has a lot to answer for, now I'm the one who's insane...great could this day get any worse."

The professor stood from his seated position and noted to two orderlies who wheeled the blue ninja from his hospital bay bed into a slightly smaller room, furnished with a plastic plant, a boring oil painting and a open curtained window with bars on it.

"Well you might want to get used to that view Mr Walker...because when you're transferred out of here, that will be all you'll see...at least until you're better anyway."

"And how long do you think that will take cos I really don't have time for this, unless it's like a vacation."

"Yes, it will be like a vacation...for the mind anyway."

"Mr Walker this is Miss Jones and she works at the Sanitarium on the outskirts of Ouraboros, it's a new facility actually, they have perfected the art of of electro stimulation and their results have far exceeded those of other such places...complete recoveries and back out into the community courtesy of her team."

"Great, sounds electrifying" Jay said with a yawn.

"So lets begin shall we?"

"Urgh fine...whatever not like I'm going to tell you anything." Jay snapped visibly irritated.

"You will if you want your brothers to be released without charges...you wouldn't want to tarnish their upstanding status as the heroes of Ninjago would you?"

"What? but you're happy for me to ruin my own!"

"We just want to know what happened, Mr Walker...that is all...so tell us from the beginning when did this all happen what made you snap."

"I won't tell you..."

"Well we could sedate you a little, it might help to relieve the tension you are feeling because of the conflict."

"No you can keep that needle away from me."

"Then please divulge, we just need to know what happened and most particularly the day before and the day it happened." He asked "And in time we'll go further back."

"Not if I can help it, that part is locked away now and I really don't wanna relive that again." Jay mumbled under his breath.

"Look all that happened was that I was kept in a cage for my own protection because apparently I was lashing out at my brothers."

"Why were you lashing out at them, had they angered you?" The Professor injected a small needle into a small patch of bare skin.

"No..."

"What made you attack them, why did they lock you up?"

"They were protecting me from..."

"Were they the ones who harmed you?"

"No..."

"Mr Walker...uhm Jay you need to speak because they will be charged with cruelty if you fail to disclose what happened."

"Did they cause you any harm at all?"

"No..."

"Look, they didn't harm me okay...from what I remember; which was a little sketchy cos I wasn't in the right mind, was this...I tried to harm them."

"My mind had an evil entity living within it and that part of me tried to destroy everything after the Djinn Nadakhan tried to break me...I don't think he realised this creature was within him but he took control of me...never told me name though but took great pleasure in telling me what he was going to do."

"Evil entity interesting...were there any other abilities that this entity had?"

"I could read minds, telepathy, move objects easily from room to room, manipulate the feelings of others and make them suffer."

"Did this power threaten you at all?"

"The entity was about to end my life and in doing so it would have been an unstoppable evil...urgh what did you do to me?" Jay stretched his hands, he so wanted to stretch his arms out.

"It was just a relaxant."

"So did you starve yourself during your time in incarceration?"

"Yes...although it wan't on purpose...I wanted to eat I mean who wouldn't want to eat? but my mind thought it useless and as such it wouldn't allow me."

"And self harm, when you fell off the chain rope?"

"That was me letting the entity know that I could control my own body without the darkness telling me what to do."

"So did you hear voices?" He ticked his chart again.

"Yes but only his voice...it was a male voice, sinister but well spoken and sharp."

"Okay thank you Mr Walker, someone will be down to see you shortly." He smiled at the female and gave her the duplicate copy of his own notes.

"What, so I'm staying down here until then?...ya know I haven't had any lunch yet!"

"Don't worry Mr Walker we won't let you starve here, one of the health care assistants will bring your lunch down shortly."

Muffled voices could be heard from outside the door but the sound of a rumbling stomach echoed around the room...(actually they are known as bowel sounds so hehe). Jay waited patiently and he didn't have to wait long, a healthcare assistant and another member of staff came into his room with a tray of food. They didn't know what he wanted to eat so they had bought down a selection of starters, mains and deserts and of course Jay ate a selection...most of them had all been devoured because a certain someone hadn't eaten properly for weeks.

One of the assistants was feeding Jay because he couldn't do it easily himself, she took pity on him and thought to herself why he would have done something that bad to end up here...the halfway house to sanitarium central.

A few hours passed and two orderlies appeared in his room with a stretcher, the stretcher had wrist and leg restraints on, both orderlies wore pure white and both were big burly men with just a hint of a 'don't mess with me' look.

Jay visibly flinched when they neared but they were very gentle with him, aware of his injuries they unbound his arms before lifting him carefully and placing him flat on the new stretcher.

"Hey g-guys you don't need to restrain me...its not like I-I'm gonna try and run off."

"Sorry err, Jay rules are rules, patient safety is our number one concern." one replied as he fastened the arm restraints tightly onto his uninjured arm causing Jay to gasp.

"Besides you'll get used to these things during treatment, they'll stop you from hurting yourself."

"You don't scare me ya know...what you think electricity is frightening...do you know who I am?"

"A psycho?" the other orderly replied dryly.

"No...I'm the blue ninja of elemental lightning...I can control electricity and bend it to my whim, I can power things or use it as my own so don't even try to intimidate me with it." Jay hissed as his ankles were restrained as tightly.

"Well blue ninja...try a few thousand volts right here, that'll shut anyone up." he smirked and prodded Jay's temples.

"You wouldn't dare...and I'm not a psycho." he spat with venom dripping from his mouth before the orderly injected him with a strong sedative.

"Goodnight princess see you at the facility." he mumbled as Jay's eyes began to close.

* * *

The afternoon was drawing to an end and the Detective inspector had sent one of his lackeys' or otherwise known as a sergeant to let out the team of irate and highly annoyed team of ninja who were still behind bars.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you're all...innocent."

"Wha?" Cole questioned.

"You're free to go, they got a full detailed statement from the accused courtesy and the renowned Professor D Snyder."

"Err accused?"

"Jay was not guilty of anything either...none of us were." Lloyd whimpered from his seat but quickly stopped again when Wu put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Do you want to leave this place or not?...don't think the D.I will appreciate you guys err and girls holding up this cell space when you aint being charged for shit."

"So if you'd all like to follow me we can get you your belongings and then you can be all on your way...back home like nothing ever happened."

The ninja followed solemnly, heads and eyes drawn to the ground with a small sense of relief at being let out without charge but angry at what they would now have to do...

The process was quite quick as the ninja had been accosted on the Bounty and as such their possessions were the simple things they had on their person when they were each apprehended. A few cell phones, wrapped cake bars, bottles of water, jewellery in a form of a gold bracelet with a large red stone in it and an mp3 player.

* * *

"So what now guys, what do we do about this...about Jay?"

"Kai, all we can do is wait...for now. They've probably transferred him somewhere secret and we'll be the last to know considering they think he's a danger to himself and likely us too." Cole replied as he summoned his dragon.

"So we wait and then...a rescue mission of some sort?" Lloyd interrupted.

"Yeah Lloyd, we're not letting him stay in a sanitarium any longer than he needs to be...so a few days at most."

"I think we need to act faster than that, because he'll become institutionalised." Kai replied

"Yeah and you expect that to happen within a few days...we need a plan and we need time to find out where he is and what the schematics are for the place he's gonna be staying in so we can't do anything for a few days at least...come on guys a few days at most." Cole soothed as he took off into the fading afternoon light with his brothers, Nya and Wu following.


	16. Near but far

**Sorry had to re-edit, noticed issues with it...**

* * *

The day had come and gone for Jay, many had in fact passed...two weeks to be exact because Jay had been counting. The simple fact and reason for counting was because he had nothing else to do. His room was pleasant but too flowery and padded for his liking the bed was comfortable but still a hospital bed again surrounding by padding. The lightning master had his own wet room which was small but had all the relevant bits required.

Bath, shower with no curtain or screen and the obligatory but necessary toilet...with no seat. There was nothing remotely dangerous in the room except for the patient deemed as a risk to himself.

Jay, _of course_ being that he wasn't a prisoner, was allowed out at various intervals during the days he had been there; with good or bad behaviour. The staff didn't seem to care as such how he behaved but his medications would increase dependant on his behaviour and the results would be noted for their effectiveness.

He sometimes sat in the conservatory hoping to catch a glimpse of the Bounty but the facility was evidently surrounded by trees, newly planted by the looks of them. The facility had what looked to be a 'honeycombed' appearance to it, which blocked the true colour of the sky as a dome stretched over the entire building. From the outside it looked like a huge green house and sometimes the heat of the dessert made it feel like one too.

The facility was impressive to Jay, everything was top of the range from the cinema sized flat screen tv in the media room, to his own tv which was built into the wall and surrounded by padding. The games room had all the newest top of the range games consoles but the games left a lot to be desired.

Jay even thought the electroshock machine in the therapy room was top of the range too, it looked more like a large MRI machine except instead of finding and pinpointing an issue this machine would send pained jolts right through his skull. The only thing that wasn't top of the range was the rubber mouth guard, that was horrid though and left the taste of burnt rubber in his mouth after each session. Maybe he could invent a new mouth guard now that would make money for sure.

' _I mean how many people come into these places right? each person gets one for infection control and I bet they get thrown away...if only I could create something less rancid tasting..._ ' Jay stared wide eyed at his new tray of tablets... 'O _nly five today not so bad at least_.'

"What's new Doc? any visitors today?" He asked hopefully as his young male doctor sat in front of him, the man looked like he'd barely left high school let alone got a doctorate in psychiatric medicine.

"Jay can you tell me again if you remember anymore about your personal experience on this Nadakhans airborne vessel."

"Uhm, well other than what you already know...I guess not." Jay huffed.

"Please...Jay, you can talk to me, we're trying to make you better here."

"Why should I tell you anything, each time I do you wheel me through to there and try to intimidate me with large dose electroshock therapy." Jay turned his head, picking an apple up and taking a large bite.

"I mean it's fun and everything but it's not working...IS IT." Jay spat with a half full mouth of apple before swallowing the said chunk of mulched fruit. He picked up his tablets and swallowed them with a plastic tumbler of water.

"Why, don't you think it's working...are you suffering with the nightmares again?" The doctor asked ticking his chart when Jay opened his mouth to show he had swallowed his tablets.

"Well the nightmares returned when the therapy started...so like I said it's not working...it's making it worse."

"Well we could try and up the dosage to see if that would have any effect, we're not trying to remove all memories Jay, just the most recent ones however as with all therapy protocols there can be unintended side effects...such as retrograde amnesia...short term memory loss and very rare long term memory loss."

"I believe it will work because you don't recall as much of that episode anymore and it seems that because of the mixture of medication and therapy you seem to be improving on a daily basis but for today and next week we'll up the dosage and monitor your sleeping patterns..."

"Hmmph...fine...side effects...great." Jay sighed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that recently, he still couldn't move his broken arm properly as it was in traction but of all the tablets he took only two of them were for pain, the rest were psych meds.

"This is good Jay, it means you could be potentially released in three months after rehabilitation."

"Three months are you kidding me!"

"Well it was knocked down from six...so look on the bright side of life, you still have a therapy session each week and one remaining today, followed by counselling and observations."

"Jee thanks...feel so special, look Doc I don't suppose I could make a phone call."

"Yes you can, you're not a prisoner Jay merely an inpatient who is having behaviour modification treatment, think of it as a vacation for the mind."

The young male doctor walked away before passing a request onto the nurses who quickly passed Jay a phone to use.

Jay looked at the phone and frowned, 'did the Bounty even have a phone number? obviously they didn't have a land line but still...what was Cole's number? maybe I can phone Nya.'

But the more he thought the less he could remember and it was all because of the tablets and therapy, he had never actually had to free dial a number since having his mobile phone but that rather nice iPhone had been smashed to smithereens when he fell from the rope chain over two weeks ago and now he had no way of contacting them.

'Come on guys I can't stay here for three months, they've only got the lame video games here, no fist to face or anything violent cos the guys and girls here can't take it hehehe.'

He stood up leaving the phone on the table and walked off to watch the tv where a news story was unfolding. He sat on the arm of a sofa and recognised the colours immediately, it was a live action news report and Cole had apprehended a small time villain...

"Why are you wasting your time on crooks Cole when there's bigger things to sort out..."

"Like what?...you?" an inpatient wearily shouted.

"Well yeah, he's my brother...Cole, Kai, Zane and Lloyd."

"Hahah delusions of grandeur and they think I'm mad." he taunted leaving Jay to stare open mouthed at the tv screen.

"Hello Jay, I'm Miss Jones...can you remember me from the hospital last week?" A woman walked in front of Jay breaking his vision from the news report. He craned his neck around her and continued to watch the news until she turned it off.

Jay stared at her incredulously, " Err yeah...I haven't lost my marbles yet Miss Jones despite you all thinking I've lost my mind."

"No I realise that, I was just merely here to say hello and also to let you know it is time for your last electroshock therapy for this week. The doctor advised me, that as of next week it should only be once a week but a stronger dose. Don't worry though because in a few months you'll be back to your normal self soon."

"Thanks." Jay replied shortly as two orderlies came to collect him in a wheelchair, he got up of the arm of the chair and sat down in the wheelchair as they pushed him away to another electrifying session of therapy. The double doors opened before he got near to them as did the always ominous reinforced doors of the therapy room. The frosted glass always made him feel unease...like being at the dentist's but minus the sounds.

The room was fully staffed, a doctor to oversee and monitor and if needs be; to administer strong medication that the nurses were not allowed to. There were two nurses present; one on each side and typically no electroshock room would be complete without the scary older looking psychiatrist in his white lab coat.

Jay got out of the chair on his own but since he was partially immobile he always needed assistance to lay down on the hard bed. The nurses who were ever gentle, assisted him until he was laying flat enough for the arm, leg and neck restraints to be applied. Once everything was secured the rubber mouth seal was placed in his mouth and it began again. The doctor administered the same muscle relaxant followed by a general anaesthetic. The nurses stood by to watch his heart rate and lung function monitoring them in case the electro convulsive therapy were to slow them down.

The machine was prepped and turned to it's relevant settings before being double and triple checked by the registered healthcare professionals. Once that had been done the switch was again flicked.

The feeling he had experienced every time before this was the same, it was almost akin to sleeping on an electrified pillow and in some cases he fell into a deep sleep as his element was subdued sufficiently by the short bursts of 100 volts equally spaced. Every time as before he had always woken up in his room feeling refreshed and oddly buzzing...sort of hyper, his normal state of mind.

Jay clenched his jaw tightly as his own element was being pumped into his head at the newer dose of 150 volts per minute, his eyes even though he was asleep had shot wide open revealing sparkling blue orbs buzzing with life...

But inside his mind, his world had just gone black...he was falling down...down into a dark abyss. A spiralling never ending twisting and undulating abyss until it ended.

He had landed hard on a shifting yet soft floor, his feet slowly sinking until he moved them.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Bounty, the ninja team were bringing up new plans of any and all psychiatric evaluation units that had been built or were still in use. It would appear that in the whole realm of Ninjago there were only five units and all of them were small, most of them in the city with two on the outskirts.

Cole and Lloyd had been to scope out each place, waiting for hours on end to infiltrate the typically secure settings. Small electronic hacking devices were placed as close as possible to the reception areas so that Zane and Nya could remotely access the relevant patients details. Once, they had bypassed the security systems for each place.

They had initially tried searching for his name, because that's who he was...Jay Walker-Gordon. But nothing had come up, zero results returned. Invalid response...no patient details match your search terms.

"Gahh the same thing again...Zane I don't understand...why can't we find him?" Nya whined pushing the keyboard away in anger.

"Keep searching Nya, I am sure we will find our blue brother in time, we are just." He paused "Potentially following the wrong leads...I have a...what is the word for an odd feeling that something is amiss."

"A hunch?" Nya quizzed hopefully.

"Yes I have a hunch that the hospital changed his name to protect him from us or vice versa."

"So what do we need to do?"

"We look for any new patients from the last two week whose admission details match those of our brother, broken collar bone, arm...one side injuries."

"Of course why didn't I think of that sooner?" Nya shook her head and pulled the keyboard back out typing away madly.


	17. A beacon of hope

Jay clenched his jaw tightly as his own element was being pumped into his head at 150 volts per minute, his eyes even though he was asleep had shot wide open...his world however, had gone black. Oh and he was falling fast into a dark abyss of uncertainty.

He landed painfully as his body hit the warmed floor, his eyes were still unseeing and his vision blurry. He rose off the floor on to his hands and knees spitting out the salty tang in his mouth. Jay felt around with his hands noting fine soft grains which seemed to slip through his fingers like strands of pure silk...

"Is this...s-sand?."

Jay squeezed his eyes and shook his head as his vision slowly came back to him. It was sand he was surrounded by it...dunes in front of dunes as far as the eye could see in one direction.

"Wha...where am I?" Jay stood up feeling no pain at all, his arm was miraculously free of the cast and when he noticed that he then noticed his odd attire, he was wearing a strange choice of clothing, Egyptian almost blue and gold.

His clothes covered every part of his skin save for his face which was uncovered, his hands were adorned with the odd jewelled ring and at his side he carried a small but golden jambiya sword high decorated with the same stones as his rings carried.

The suns were breaching the horizon in the distance causing the lightning ninja to look up...he frowned when he realised.

Two suns were rising ahead in the distance... 'wait suns?' Jay squinted, something was wrong about this place. He looked behind himself and saw some impossibly large structures rising from the golden sand. From his current position it could have been construed as a mirage but even though the hazy heat of the desert did blur out the main structure the tops of these impressive stone like things could still be seen.

He walked carefully for his shoes didn't seem to be appropriate for walking on the sand, they were turned up at the toes and again highly decorated. But he kept them on reluctantly preferring to suffer the feeling of sand between his bare toes than to risk burning the soles of his feet on the hot sand.

The closer he got the more he realised it wasn't a mirage, the structure seemed to get bigger the closer he got. It appeared to be a temple of sorts in the middle of a desert, surrounded by sandstone walls and a shiny golden dome standing proud and rising up in the centre.

A large congregation of people appeared to be standing waiting to get into the structure and Jay walked toward them cautiously. He had to stop every few minutes which he realised looked odd to each strange person he passed but he had no choice. It felt like a short sharp shock was cutting into his brain and his reaction was to rub his temples gently each time to massage away the throb.

* * *

Jay walked through the congregation and saw a mighty Djinn sitting on his throne, no it wasn't Nadakhan. The great Djinn looked like him though albeit a much older version with silver hair and a bit of a rounded gut. He was holding a golden goblet drinking from it heartily and cheering to his audience. The sword of souls was at his side laying pathetically empty of said souls.

Suddenly silence was noted as the great Djinn spoke out aloud, his voice was broken it was obvious he was sad but he looked up straight at the blue ninja of lightning beckoning him forwards.

Jay walked through the congregation as directed the audience duly cleared the way for him and bowed as he walked past, lowering their heads in respect.

"You took it upon yourself to rid your realm of his oppression...I can only apologise for how he acted...a Djinn is first and foremost there to serve the master..."

"You are greater than all here for you are still the rightful master of the wish...sultan almost if you desire it?"

Jay merely looked up in confusion recoiling slightly as the great Djinn spoke.

"The wish granter is not meant to sway you in any wish you make; for a wish is sacred and it is often what the heart truly desires."

"Can you forgive him?" the mighty Djinn asked.

"I-I cannot, for his actions led to my downfall." Jay replied and watched the great Djinn shake his head. Whispers could be heard but when the great Djinn looked up the sounds soon died down.

"Why what reason do you give for his slights?" The Djinn queried.

"Simply?...His quest for unrequited love drove him to take something that was meant for another...it was foretold in the caves and when I wouldn't submit to him he destroyed me...well his alter ego did."

"I see...such a pity to interfere with such trivial things such as love considering a Djinn is unworthy of such things...we are solitary creatures created to serve and bring happiness. Yes, we are often born into greatness and live long fruitful abundant lives but they are undoubtedly empty." The great Djinn replied.

"We are a lonely race of Djinn bought together by our unending desire to be free, but we are all prisoners of the infernal vessel's that keep us bound to the one realm and, that is all we will ever be."

"How are you lonely, you're all together here aren't ya?" Jay laughed looking around himself at the multitude of forlorn Djinn surrounding him.

"This is the dream realm, we are all linked to here and in this place only,...we can communicate with long lost brothers, friends...sons." The Djinn smirked.

"Why are you here then if not to accept our apology for my wayward son's choices? and what is this alter ego you speak of?"

"I'm not here for an apology...I'm past that now. No I'm merely here to tell you that I'm free of the creature that he unknowingly left."

"What creature! what magic is this?..." The Djinn barked loudly.

Jay looked down as the great Djinn's voice echoed around the golden walled sanctuary of his own temple. "It isn't magic as far as I was aware...more evil than that...oh and yeah, these creatures live within each and every one of you." Jay said calmly as he looked at all the Djinn's in his midst feeling hushed whispers before turning his gaze back onto the mighty Djinn.

"So no...I cannot forgive him...he knew what he was doing and it was in vengeance for losing you. He blindly thought it was the ninja who destroyed the cursed realm...well yeah we did but only because ghosts were attacking and creating havoc in our realm. They would have eventually destroyed Ninjago in process but that was by the by, your son only saw red and he blamed us for something we were fighting to protect...our own realm was at risk of complete and utter annihilation."

Jay smiled genuinely before bowing down, but then the appearance of a a curved golden machete tip appeared through his chest.

"Oh I didn't know you felt so strongly about me blue ninja."

Jay turned around slowly resting his terrified eyes on none other than Nadakhan the Djinn.

"This is the dream realm, we can all converge here even if our vessels are out of reach from physical grasp." Nadakhan replied.

"Yeah...I already...knew that, your father told me." Jay panted grasping his head again.

"He wants me to accept his apology...for you..." Jay paused again. "Because you...betrayed him and...shamed your own...family." Jay smirked.

"Father is this true?"

"Alas, it is my son...it is the way of the Djinn to grant wishes and not to sway the mind of the master who chooses the wish and you have broken that rule."

"The express command of your father and of your leader...You overstepped the mark and you let vengeance cloud your judgement. And despite all this and your obvious hatred, you still punish he who tamed you, who was and still is stronger than you...the one you could not break and the one who chose wisely."

"Father?...I did it for you...for our fallen realm, to make it in your image and finally to make a new Djinjago when our own fell."

"Our realm fell, they all will eventually, but you blamed the wrong people, it was the ghost realm forever known as the cursed realm and the preeminent fell because of the ghost Morro who had escaped it."

Jay stumbled backwards, his blood now coating the steps of the Djinn's throne. "We tried...to tell you..but you were...so focused...on separating us...we had no...choice but...to fight back." Jay replied with a smile as the great Djinn removed the blade slowly.

"You still have three wishes Jay...choose wisely...there is no time limit and I will not sway your choice nor will I taint them with deception for you have my word."

"Father...no...I did this only for you..."

"Silence Nadakhan...my son, I will have you banished from this realm if you do not hold your tongue."

* * *

Jay woke up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, his eyes quickly adjusting to the bright light as it floated through his curtains, he had somehow ended up with an IV line and a drip was attached to his wrist pumping his body full of fluids.

A nurse appeared within minutes of him waking, probably due to the sensor pad they had placed on his bed to monitor for any motion.

"Good morning Jay...are you feeling better today?"

"Sort of...wh-what happened anyway...why have I got this in?"

"You reacted to the high dosage therapy we gave you last week and your body went into shock...but you're lucky, someone up there must be watching out for you closely." She mumbled as she took his blood pressure, temperature and pulse.

"Can I get out of bed today? don't really want to stay in this room all day." he whined.

"Yes I just need to get you a drip stand and then you'll be good to go." She smiled and began walking off.

Jay coughed and cleared his throat, "last week...did you just say last week?"

"Yes, you've been catatonic for a week to the day actually, the team who were with you in the therapy room were quick to act though, ahh we've such a good team of healthcare staff here."

Jay rolled his eyes as she mewled on about how much she appreciated the workings of her teammates whilst thinking back to his own and the fact he hadn't seen them for over three weeks.

'Come on guys...surely you know where I am right? I mean, how many psych units are there in Ninjago except for the ones we already know about.'

Jay thought carefully, maybe he could get a signal to his team mates...that was potentially the reason they hadn't come for him because they didn't know where he was. 'Of course, this is a new facility, off the radar so to speak...maybe all I need to do is...GET THEIR ATTENTION.' Jay grinned.

The nurse soon re-appeared with a wheeled IV stand and connected his drip to the stand, before helping Jay out of bed. "Remember take it easy today, where would you like to sit?"

"Outside the conservatory...alone if possible." Jay said and hid his smile. He had a plan and although it would work it would also carry a negative.

Jay was led to the conservatory and out of it into what was the domed structure, he was seated in a shaded part overlooking a large man made pond filled with an expensive amount of coi carp, the sounds of a nearby water feature was dripping gently whilst at a steady pace and the whole moment felt serene and peaceful, the heat was almost tropical.

His breakfast was placed in front of him consisting of high protein foods to build him back up after his episode of malaise. There was the typical glass of freshly squeezed orange juice to replace and replenish his vitamin C levels as well as a medicine sized cup of a liquid version of what looked to be a chalky white gloop...calcium.

Jay took the medicines first and then quickly followed with his breakfast, he was hungry so it would seem. Fluids don't exactly fill the stomach they just keep the organs working and the only organ that was letting him know about being empty was his stomach and he replied in due course as he let out a loud belch. He leaned back and rubbed his satisfied stomach before the assistant came to retrieve his breakfast tray, and he waited until she was gone before he shakily stood to his full height.

He pointed both hands to the domed roof at an angle as he didn't want the glass to fall on him, and he let a powerful blast of lightning leave his hands. The lightning bolt as expected was powerful enough to destroy a honeycombed section of roof before it came swiftly to the ground before smashing on the floor loudly.

Jay again pointed back to the now exposed piece of sky before casting another more powerful blast to the small amount of bright blue sky he could see. The lightning flicked and singed the the patch of roof he was using, his element was sure to garner attention considering there were no storm clouds visible.

"Heheheh my job is...done...oh shit." Jay said as he stopped his blast of lightning, he was quickly taken down to the ground by two strong orderlies and further subdued by a quick but sharp injection into the buttocks.

* * *

"We have found him brothers come quickly." the announcement echoed through the Bounty over the tannoy system, Zane's excitement was evident by his tone.

The brothers and their sensei respectively quickly appeared in the control room, all looking hopefully at the master of ice and Nya the master of water for a snippet of good news.

"Well, where is he?" Cole asked shortly.

"Ouraboros...the desert more precisely." Zane answered.

"How did you find him, we've been looking for weeks." Lloyd piped up.

"An energy signature...typica..."

"Well, okay but are you sure it's him, you sure it's definitely Jay?" Kai

"Well, yes Kai...who else do you know thatcan shoot lightning up from the ground to the sky? it was a signal and we're on our way now." Nya smiled.


	18. A higher being

The Ninja had arrived at the location where the large burst of energy had been located. The origin of the burst of energy or lightning as Zane had corrected was pinpointing to this area and, was duly corroborated with the additional help from many other electronic directional devices. All of which had been pinpointing this exact place...well, within a few hundred feet of it.

Yet when the team of hopeful and weary ninja disembarked the large flying ship, they were astonished to find that there was nothing around them except for an expanse of sand stretching into the distance as far as the eye could see and then what seemed like out of place trees tightly bunched together in the distance to their side. Their sensei bid them good luck and retreated back on board.

"Sometimes the journey is cold...sometimes long and never ending and sometimes it must be travelled alone...but it must be travelled." the sensei said whilst he stroked his long white beard and he walked away back onto the deck of the ship, he closed the door to his chambers behind him.

* * *

"Is that a forest up ahead?" Kai queried with a puzzled expression. His feet sinking into the hot sand surrounding them as he grasped his canteen and took a hearty gulp of cold water.

"No, it's a wood...too small to be a forest." Cole replied.

"It is a new plantation actually and I believe it has a purpose of which we are yet to see." Zane replied monotonously. "These evergreen trees are out of place in this weather...only succulents such as cacti and aloe vera are sustainable in this harsh environment." he replied as they carried on walking picking up the pace while careful to stay in single file to avoid leaving a large amount of foot prints.

"Which means..." Nya started with a smile. "The trees are there to hide or at least camouflage something bigger...you know Zane they might be plastic trees...just a decoration."

"Something bigger?"

"I digress, yes they are most likely plastic, the needles would have unduly died due to moisture loss in these heats." Zane concluded.

"Something bigger...like what?" Kai asked again insistently.

"Like that..." Nya responded breathlessly as she pointed to the domed structure that they could all see clearly the closer they got, the sun reflected of it leaving a mosaic of dancing lights on the sandy earth. She un-stoppered her canteen and took a drink to wet her dry throat and parched lips. The desert air was drying and desperate, removing any and all moisture from the air.

The team of ninja stood and stared in awe the closer they had got the more they saw and now being almost at the entrance they realised just how big it was. Nya frowned, there was no road, no signage nothing to let them know what this place was.

There were workmen perched precariously on the domed roof replacing a section of broken glass whilst cleaning the scorched surrounding metal beams. An air ambulance was approaching fast and a section of the undamaged roof rumbled to life and opened in preparation.

"Whoa...top of the range, you sure this is the place?" Cole asked "Cos if it is, well, we're gonna need a plan." he replied.

"I think it would be best to infiltrate as we were planning on doing that anyway." Lloyd trailed off.

"We need to get in there and we need disguises, id's scrubs ya know the correct attire." Kai corrected "I'll be the surgeon."

"I don't think they have surgeons here Kai...well I hope they don't urgh brain surgeons." Nya retorted.

"Zane we need to get in here and fast, where can we get in easily...back entrance, laundry, trash chute anything!"

"I'm on it Cole...I just need the floor plans for this facility and then I can...come up with a plan." He said as he accessed the wireless function of the facility. "I'm in...quite the facility, not many patients, it would appear hmmmm that this is a new facility."

"Yeah, ya think...!" Kai interrupted but soon regretted the decision when Cole punched his arm."Oww Cole...not cool." Kai winced and rubbed his arm.

"As I was saying, small handful of patients...no Jay walker though but a John Doe oddly enough."

"How cliche..." Cole replied dryly. "Anything else?"

"Uhm, well he's being trialled on some new and rather adventurous therapy regime." Zane replied turning around concern etched onto his metal features.

"Meaning what exactly?" Lloyd questioned yet worried what he was about to say.

"Electro convulsive therapy and mind altering drugs, in short behaviour modification therapy but it carries a fair amount of risk."

"Which is what?"Cole asked with a frustrated sigh. "what are the risks?"

"Retrograde amnesia." Zane replied with a frown.

"In English Zane, we're not all nerds like you and Jay are." Cole replied impatiently rolling his eyes in the process.

"I apologise... ** _COLE_** , it simply means the more electro shock therapy he has the more chance he has of losing potential short term memories." The master of ice replied coldly with a stern glare.

"Well that's not exactly bad though is it? I mean, it might be for the best besides Zaptrap would talk and talk about it constantly, Nadakhan this and Nadakhan that." Cole replied sarcastically.

"Well you can hardly blame him can you, he was tortured on that ship and then he stopped talking altogether...right Nya?" Kai asked looking for backup.

"Nya!...what's wrong?" Kai asked looking at his younger sister who seemed to be rubbing her face free of a watery substance Kai knew to be her tears.

"It would be for the best if he didn't remember, we could start anew and put it behind us, everything Nadakhan did would simply be put behind us." Nys sniffed.

Kai hugged her closely consoling "You're right Nya, but you'd still remember it and us too, because of the memories we saw."

* * *

Jay had been dragged away but not to his room, he had been put onto a hard bed with a straight jacket on. "It was all worth it."he spat at the doctor who stared emotionless at him unsure of the reason for the outburst except the fact he had broken a roof panel which now needed repairing.

"Was it worth it? you caused significant damage to the facility and for what?" The doctor asked calmly.

"This could set your release back by weeks Mr Walker-Gordon! No worries though, the repairs are almost complete and no one was hurt." he replied whilst prepping the needle, flicking the chamber to release the air and squirting a finite amount through the needle tip to expel the trapped air bubble. The needle was promptly discarded into the nearest sharps bin.

The doctor measured the correct dose of general anaesthetic before having it checked by no more than three other professionals before plunging it into Jay's IV line.

"You're making...a mistake...I don't need this anymore...I'm...THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME." Jay squeaked and watched as the fluid was pushed gently down the line.

The doctor counted to twenty and watched as Jay's eyes grew heavy, his eyes closed as the drug slowed his brain patterns down sufficiently before they could begin.

The rubber mouth guard was swiftly placed into his mouth by the doctor who had just been admonished by the senior psychiatrist at almost forgetting to do the most important part. The young doctor apologised and again administered the muscle relaxant because to have the therapy without it would be cruel and needless, plus it would cause undue damage to the mind and trust of the patient receiving it...simply put the patient would dread it and without the consent the treatment could not go ahead.

"How has his treatment been progressing Professor Snyder?" the young doctor enquired as he recorded his own observations.

"Well actually, nothing untoward except for his rather unfortunate set back last week. We have most definitely made progress I'm certain of it."

"And the nightmares?" the doctor asked raising his eyes from his own charts.

"His brain patterns and general bodily responsiveness doesn't show signs of a troubled sleep state, his brain enters REM as everyone else does and he appears to be calm when he rests, the newer dose still stands...150 volts."

"And his earlier behaviour..." The young doctor asked as he wrote down the dosages.

"Nothing untoward, he was merely reaching out, at a guess he's bored and maybe needs direction, he was one of them you know!"

"Who! who was he?"

"Well, he was a ninja, one of Ninjago's greatest heroes back in the day, saved the city on many occasion and yet here he lies unconscious, his mind a mess...such a waste of talent."

"But that's why we're here...to help him and bring him back to what he was and what he should be?"

"Yes, that's right...he is not a prisoner, he has killed no one and he is free to go...he simply chooses to stay."

The machine was prepped as before and the switch turned on.

* * *

Jay was again found to be tumbling down a spiral abyss, but instead of seeing sand he was standing on the now red steps of the throne again.

"I remember this bit...painfully." Jay staggered backwards and fell.

"I regret the action my son caused but alas I am unable to heal you, I may be the magical being you see before you but I am incapable of making you well...without a wish from your lips."

"You want me...to wish to get...better?...this is just...a dream! why would I waste...a wish on a dream...a wish and a prayer." Jay laughed incredulously and wheezed grabbing his chest.

"It is your choice...but if you die in your world in the dream world you will remain."

"What? sorry but...that makes no sense...at...all." Jay hissed and span to face Nadakhan.

"It might make no sense to you but it is what it is." The great Djinn replied

"This...this is all...your fault, if it wasn't...for you, none of this...would have happened." Jay sneered and punched the evil Djinn around the jaw before sinking to his knees.

The evil Djinn had been shackled as the disgraced son he was, his face hung low following the blow he had received. A verbal blow from his father and a physical one from the man he had tried to ruin. Nadakhan's eyes barely looked up. He did momentarily glance into the blue ninja's eyes who was struggling to sit upright, before he whispered. "I told you I'd see you again blue ninja." he smiled.

"And I'm still...stronger than...you." Jay wheezed out before standing unsteadily. He span around and grasped the sword of souls from the great Djinn before thrusting it through Nadakhans chest.

Jay panted but held tight as the sword vibrated around him, his blood spilling gently down his chest. Nadakhan was being ensnared, in the very weapon he had tried to trap everyone else in, everyone who had dared to question him.

"Now it's fair...we both carry the same wound...Oh, but you'll be...trapped...until he sees fit...to let you...out." Jay squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw.

"This...is almost what...it feels like I guess to be trapped...within it."

"I could just..." Jay panted heavily "make it a wish...and...make it so...that your teapot vessel...is never...found."

"You die even now and yet you are still so stubborn, you would choose to be so valiant in your endeavours just to stop me in mine...to prove a point as they say!"

"To prove...a point, good...choice of words...double entendre...haha..ha...ha." Jay smiled, keeping his steely eyes focused on the evil Djinn who was being dispersed through the air into the sword.

"Is that your wish...Jay?" the great Djinn spoke solemnly as he attempted to justify exactly what the wish could mean.

"Yes...that is my...first wish." Jay replied, his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor the blade clattered noisily onto the steps soaked with the blood of the great Djinns son.

"Your wish, is yours to keep..." the great Djinn spoke, a stray tear fell from his face.

"His soul in my sword his vessel forever lost in the great divide...goodbye my son." He whispered the last part into the wind.

"Your next wish would be to save yourself?"

"No...I...I-I...wish that...all the realms were..." He shrieked in pain grasping his chest before he continued with ragged breaths. "Back as they were,...all restored...to their former...glory."

"Your wish,...is yours to keep." The great Djinn replied again.

"And your final wish..."


	19. A final wish

"Your third wish...choose wisely." The great Djinn said clearly.

"I wish...to be...better?" Jay croaked out weakly, he lacked the strength to sit up, he lay staring upwards toward the giant golden temple roof.

"Better in which sense? better here, there, physically...emotionally...mentally." The Djinn questioned "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I suggest you take your time to think before you make such the momentous decision...you could choose so much more."

"To free an enslaved race who are kept forever locked away or to create world peace...maybe end world hunger."

"You...said you...wouldn't...a-attempt to...sw-sway my...decisions." Jay coughed violently.

"And I am not swaying, I am just giving you more choices, of course you could try to think of a wish that has a double meaning to it...one with a stipulation...perhaps!"

"Okay...I...sort...of...see...what...you...mean" Jay panted as his breathing rate began to slow, his mind getting foggy with each passing second.

* * *

Zane had found where Jay was, he was at present receiving said treatment but what the staff didn't know was that their electronic monitoring system was being monitored from an outside source, it was being hacked by a very talented nindroid. He frowned as he hacked into the system for this was largely against his programming, he was not built to hack he was built by his father to help.

"Go, go, go...NOW." Zane hissed as he pointed to the laundry room chute that had just opened.

"It is the only way in without the use of a card and the room it leads to is not secure." Zane looked back and frowned as he watched as all the signs of life began to fail, he was wirelessly connected into the facilities computer network and the early warning scores were flagging dangerously low for some patients undergoing the same procedure.

"Where next Zane...this place looks huge?" Cole hissed down the chute as Zane climbed with ease.

"You'll need to grab a lab coat, scrubs hair net. We cannot afford to be recognised...HURRY." Zane barked and Cole recoiled slightly at the harsh tone.

"Spill it tincan...what's got you in a state?" Cole walked closer pulling his white orderly assistant uniform on before putting a hair net on top.

"We don't have time for this Cole...we need to move NOW." Zane hissed and walked past into the adjoining empty staff changing room before grabbing some concealer and hastily applying it to his titanium metal face.

"ZANE!" Cole's authoritative tone cutting through the silence. He pushed his metallic brother up against the locker "Tell me Zane...what is wrong?"

"They're testing him...and his life signs are failing...we need to act now." Zane said removing himself from Cole's firm but weak grip.

Zane walked off with Kai and Lloyd both dressed in scrubs, Nya followed quickly in a white lab coat and Cole wore white, hurried to keep up, sweat now plastered on his brow.

"What floor is he on Z?" Cole whispered as a few staff walked past, he didn't want to divulge Jay's name nor his brother for fear of being caught.

"This floor...lucky for us?" Zane replied.

"So no lifts or stairs to traverse...how cliche." Kai snorted and shot a quick glance back at the master of earth, stopping abruptly as he walked into the back of Zane.

"Ooof Za...sorry Z...what gives?" Kai said rubbing his chest in pain, feeling like all of the wind had been knocked out of his lungs.

"He's in here..." Zane replied. "Are you ready? we go in, we subdue, we retrieve and potentially revive."

"Yeah." Came the responses in quiet hushed whispers.

"...w-wait revive." Kai and Cole replied with a stern glare.

* * *

The door was broken open easily and the staff just simply stood there in shock at the interruption.

"Switch it off NOW." Cole ordered, he could see Jay twitching uncontrollably, his arms and legs stretching out rigid and then stopping at regularly spaced intervals.

Jay's body relaxed again and his breathing slowed further, his heart rate dropping didn't seem to alert the staff.

"He is receiving treatment." The psychiatrist stated coldly "Why are you in here this is restricted to staff only."

"You are breaking the strict rules of patient confidentiality and data protection by your un-announced and frankly uncalled for services."

"Stop stalling...Do it...don't test me." Cole sneered. "Switch it off."

"I'd do it if I were you..."Zane added revealing his true ninja form under his disguise.

The whole ninja team span into their respective gi's before the team of stunned and scared healthcare staff.

The machine was quickly switched off, and everything was removed from Jay's body, the IV port, the general anaesthetic, the mouth guard and the electrodes. The nurses quickly patched his arms up where the needles had been removed.

* * *

"Why isn't he waking?" Kai whispered to Zane.

"Sedated...correct?" Zane asked the staff and received a nod from the doctor. "We're taking him home NOW."

"I really don't think that is a wise decision, he is only mid way through his treatment." The psychiatrist answered lowering his glasses and picking up Jay's chart.

"In your opinion!...in ours there's nothing wrong with him." Cole spat angrily.

"If that is how you feel, then you can take him but be warned...he is still seriously unstable, he requires a lengthy list of medications to control his mind."

"And, without an accurate diagnosis and completion of treatment he will be classed as a dangerous individual who has simply escaped our facility...simply put the authorities will be looking for him."

"And we'll deal with that when the need arises...even if it means leaving the fate of Ninjago to the said authorities." Cole stated just as coldly.

"We can both play that game..." Cole smirked, picking Jay's floppy form up from the bed. The staff just stared as the team of ninja walked away hastily with the patient. The senior psychiatrist pressed the security button as soon as they had left the room.

Cole carried Jay in his arms until the dead weight began to affect his strength, at which point Zane helped to place Jay over Cole's shoulder in an effort to get out of the facility as quickly as possible.

The laundry room once they got back, was empty of staff and the chute they used to get into the building was free of obstacles and dirty laundry which in itself was a relief. The smell alone on a bad day would be horrendous filled with soiled laundry in the middle of a desert.

Cole slid down first, followed by Kai, Zane followed next and pulled Jay gently down with him. Nya was next and then finally Lloyd, all brushing themselves down standing face to face with a large handful of muscular orderly staff who thought they could foolishly take down a team of well trained ninja.

"You wanna do this Cole or maybe three each if we include Lloyd?" Kai asked quietly and smirked knowing full well that the burly men could hear what they were saying.

Cole carefully placed Jay on the shaded sand next to the chute whilst Nya stayed in close proximity monitoring his condition with Zane.

"Three each then..." Cole agreed.

All three ninja span into their respective brown, green and fiery orange tornadoes before colliding brutally with the strong men from the facility.

One got through Cole's defences and landed a strong punch to his jaw, stunning the earth master momentarily, he pushed Cole backwards. Angering the master of earth enough to sweep his leg so the stronger well set man face planted. Cole finished with a harsh but quick elbow to the back of the mans head, knocking him out.

"We're gonna have to go soon otherwise we'll not just have these guys after us but also the police." Kai said as he finished taking his three men down.

"And Jay doesn't look too good." Lloyd added as he looked back at Zane who was now carrying the blue ninja quickly towards the Bounty with Nya in tow.

* * *

"What...is ...happening...to me?" Jay asked, his eyes darted from side to side.

"Mortal coils!...string of life...cut short by the scissors of fate...choose your wish wisely but hurry." The Djinn replied as he crouched low down to hear better. The dying blue ninja was barely speaking, his voice almost inaudible.

"Urgh...sometimes I...wish I didn't...have to do...this hahaha..." Jay lifted his cold hands up and rubbed the sand off from his fingers, his dried blood soaked hands were coated with now scarlet coloured sand that was sticking fast.

"Is that your wish?" The great Djinn asked with a surprised smile.

"Haha...no...f-fell for...that...last...time." Jay laughed and a horrendous bubbling noise could be heard.

"My...w-wish...is to...be better,...in mind...and body, both...mentally a-and...ph-physically." Jay paused leaning to his side expelling a mouthful of congealed blood.

"And...b-before...you ask;...in this...dream realm...and back in...Ninjago." Jay smiled again, his eyes feeling heavy.

He smiled again at the last words he heard coming from the great Djinn himself as his breathing ceased.

"Your wish is yours to keep."


	20. One event you dont wanna miss

The last thing Jay could remember was the dream he had, it was the strangest one by far. He had found himself dressed in the smartest Arabian clothing, he even looked like royalty of some sort, gold embroidered edging to his fabric shoes and fine decorative gold edging on his gi.

The more he remembered about it the stranger it seemed. It was a recurring one but each time he had dreamt it, it had moved along much like a chapter in a story with the obligatory leading up to the adventure and pain and angst thrown in for good measure all culminating in a positive good ending, at least that was what he was hoping for.

Usually recurring dreams would just be the same sequence repeated infinitely and often the dreamer would wake sweating, shouting or screaming or perhaps all three before breathing a sigh of relief knowing that it was all just in their head.

However this dream gave him the impression that it was leading up to some sort of adventure and he would be the only one in it. He had of course wondered where his brothers were; after all they were a big part of his regular adventures.

It seemed odd that they were nowhere to be seen in this strange set of visions. It was as if he was all alone and had to prove to the people in this place that he was capable, that he had a reason to be there.

Jay, so far had three of the same recurring sequence which all led on from the last, and all were in perfect sync, no time was lost in any of the three dreams, they had merely picked up from when he had closed his eyes, similar to a one second gap in inspiration and expiration, a breath or a heartbeat, a single moment in time in the dream realm.

* * *

In all effect, the visions were mere minutes in duration but in the real world, in Ninjago they had lasted hours upon hours. Enough time for the effects of electroshock therapy and general anaesthesia to wear off, sufficient time for the patient to recover from his ordeal.

But to Jay, it hadn't felt like he was asleep, pain usually woke him up from sleeping, that and the feeling of falling.

He felt anxious once he realised where he was, but then a sense of bravado took over and he recomposed himself accordingly.

All he needed was a sense of determination and the motivation to take that first step. Then of course came the dread, once he realised he was completely surrounded by a multitude of Djinn, a species he had once thought to be mere myth and magic.

All of these Djinn seemed vastly different compared to Nadakhan, he was, after all a pirate, where-as these other Djinn were relatively normal. They actually looked like the story book versions he had heard off. Each one looked as splendid as the other and even the one who sat on the marble stoned throne looked impressively regal. They all had the same if not similar golden or silver jewel encrusted scimitar or machete weapons sheathed discreetly in their scabbards hung with pride on their jewelled belts.

He had again felt intimidated by them, but that soon passed when he was treated like a guest of honour. The crowds had parted allowing him free access, he had spoken to none other than Khanjikhan, the ruler of the Djinn and the father of Nadakhan who Jay had found out was a prince of the royal house, making Khanjikhan the king.

It was humbling for everyone involved, Jay was given such respect at confronting the disgraced and exiled Nadakhan that the Djinn king had granted him three wishes, a do over, a chance to alter the time line for the better.

However Jay wasn't expecting to see his enemy literally stab him in the back, if anything it gave him more strength to make those final wishes.

His first was to make sure that no-one would ever suffer the same misfortune that he knew Nadakhan was capable of, his wish manipulation had cost many their lives and livelihood, not to mention the repair works in Ninjago city once the land masses started to fall. He chose wisely and made sure that the teapot of Tyrahn would never be found and then he thrust the Djinn blade into Nadakhan's sandy body allowing the blade to capture his soul, the same treatment he had done to almost all of Jay's brethren.

His second wish was more cosmic, on a huge scale. He wished that everything had gone back to normal, that the realm crystal even though dangerous in the wrong hands would still be intact. None of the realms would be at risk and all realms were as they were. It was again as if nothing had ever happened.

His final wish was just to live, to be free of pain. He had wished to be better in both mind and body, mentally and physically. A precise and wise wish yet again, it would seem that this blue ninja had learned the way of the wishes, he certainly would be dangerous if he ever captured a Djinn in the future.

* * *

All he felt was heat, there was something remotely familiar about the dry heat he could feel. Jay opened his eyes and squinted at the bright sun, it was shining directly on his face.

He felt like he was being carried at a face past pace by someone who was strong and hard in physique, no muscle as such just pure metal exoskeleton.

"Z-Zane…" Jay mumbled weakly, his blue sapphire eyes searching for a small hint as to who could be carrying him. Hoping that it would be him and not one of their previous enemies.

"Jay! JAY?" Zane replied in astonishment.

The nindroid having feared the worst, was incredibly relieved at seeing Jay who had been mere seconds from death only a few moment before. He stared on in disbelief at the blue ninja in his arms.

"You-you almost died, Jay. I-I had to perform CPR on you, literally only minutes ago." Zane whispered.

It was apparent to Jay that they were now walking up a slope of some sort and the temperature had increased further.

"We are on the Bounty, docked in the Sea of Sand. You are in the infirmary and I apologise for the heat in here. We have no air conditioning, the unit requires moisture and the atmosphere here is too arid." He said in one breath, easy for a nindroid to pull off.

"Z-Zane, I-I wanted to say th-thank you." Jay replied with a half smile.

"It's all over with now, and we can all live our lives again, back like it was before Morro." His eyes started glazing over.

"What? What do you mean? Jay?" Zane asked feeling puzzled and confused at Jay's cryptic message. He was deteriorating again, his eyes hadn't closed but his breathing was slowed. The sound he made was a gasp for breath.

Once all the ninja team had safely boarded the Bounty, the sky seemed to erupt in a bright rainbow of light, a spooky aurora borealis graced the desert plains with an eerie pink, purple, and green glow. The sky had darkened considerably and before long, the entire sky had blackened.

No stars were visible at all, just an inky black lonely sky. A new beginning was about to occur but it meant that the one who had wished for it to return to the way it was had to take his last breath as the ninja who had seen it all. He too needed to be renewed, his mind and body needed to be healed and the only way to do that according the Djinn was if the who cosmos was altered.

Jay had opened his eyes, they were half open with heavy lids. He almost looked at deaths door, it was only his smile that kept the ambience pleasant.

He took a deep shuddered breath and spoke from the heart. "I-I love you all, and I'm sorry but this might be hard... to take!" Jay wheezed and closed his eyes for the last time.

The mere exertion of uttering cryptic nonsense had used up his last physical strength, it was his goodbye...fleeting, just like life. He didn't want a pity party, didn't want them to feel like they should remain at his bedside. If anything, this was a godsend, although he wasn't expecting it to have happened so fast. A timescale was never mentioned.

And just like that his life force ceased to exist, it was incredibly sudden and completely unexpected. Nya had screamed uncontrollably, she ran to his side and buried her head into his chest, feeling the warmth yet not daring to look in his lifeless eyes.

His chest had stopped rising, his pulse slowed and eventually stopped, he was no more the ninja of lightning. Zane frowned, his inability to cry didn't alter the fact that he was consumed with grief. He closed Jay's eyes and opened the porthole window. A small thing he had read about, that the soul needs to be set free upon death.

The ninja team and Jay's one true love had kept a vigil by his bedside since he had been bought back on to the Bounty mere minutes ago. They were grieving for him, sobbing but consoling, the loss was huge and felt by all. This was never supposed to happen, Jay was the one who had saved the day, he had put himself at risk to save them from the sword of souls and yet again he was the one that Nadakhan had tortured until he had locked himself away in his own mind. Allowing the creature from the sands of time to claim him and do his bidding, but Jay was stronger in the end.

"Why did it have to be him, why Jay? This should never happen to the good guys, it should never happen to the heroes." Cole whispered quietly and held firm onto Jay's hand, the warmth slowly disappearing.

"I'm sorry Jay, I truly am." Lloyd whispered and kissed Jay's forehead. He tried to remain stoic but Nya's tears broke him and his fell freely and unrestrained, they landed on his face as he lay in his pitiful hospital gown.

"I wished that there could have been a better outcome for all of us, I'm sorry Jay, I love you." Kai whispered and kissed the head of the blue ninja, brushing aside his brother's unkempt auburn hair. Pulling Lloyd away into a tight embrace.

Nya just sat and sobbed, her tears muffled in Kai's brotherly embrace. Zane, Cole and Lloyd sat and watched in respect completely oblivious to the celestial events happening right outside the window.

Bright lights above the Bounty were revealing themselves to the entire realm of Ninjago and then some. The lights were getting stronger and brighter the closer they got to the surface of the planet.

Within milliseconds of Jay's death the sky was lit with ethereal glowing orbs of light. The orbs flew down toward the ground at an alarming rate similar in style to asteroids but without the devastating impact. These orbs were crashing into anything and everything but there was no damage. Everything was bathed in what could only be described as a blanket of bright luminous light.

"Zane, what the Hell is happening out there?" Cole stared wide eyed, fearing an apocalypse was coming.

"I am unable to comprehend what it happening, it does not compute. It would not be proof enough that this was a mere meteorite strike for the lights we can see have no heat to them."

"Then what is happening?"

"My logic parameters are failing me but I deduce that it could be magic."

"Really Zane? I would have though you amongst anyone would be the first to poo poo that idea." Lloyd stated.

The strong green ninja looked at Kai and Nya who were being oddly quiet, they had both fallen asleep on the floor of the Bounty, in the infirmary next to Jay's bed.

"Guys, uhm what's going on here?" Lloyd asked as his legs crumbled beneath him, sending him spiralling to the floor.

"I cannot answer that Lloyd, I do not know myself." Zane replied in a panicked voice, his system was shutting down against his will meaning he had no choice than to divert all power to his memory banks.

"So…tired, maybe it is magic or…something." Cole whispered with a yawn as he fell to the floor. He stared at his fallen brother whose body was starting to disappear before his eyes.

The sky above the ship resembled a humongous fireworks display yet there was no noise. The accompanying visions were spectacular for the few minutes that the remaining ninja team stayed upright for. Yet none could actually explain the phenomenon without sounding a little crazy.

But the wishes he had chosen stated that everything had to be back to how it was, each realm intact, good as new. His mind and body restored, mentally and physically in this realm and that one too.

No one would remember this wish that was for sure.


	21. Finale

Despite the day before ending rather too quickly, the new day that had dawned was like any other. It was bright, sunny and most of all 'new'.

It was already warm and hazy outside and the dawn chorus was beginning to wake everyone on board.

Kai grumbled from his bunk, his pajama top discarded due to the heat, blankets were strewn everywhere. He grabbed his pillow and squeezed it to the sides of his head, attempting to block out the noise from outside.

Birds were chirping happily in the deep green leafy trees nearby, the sound they made was enough to drown out the sounds of snoring coming from the shared bedroom.

It was as if time had been rewound, specifically to amend those sleights that Nadakhan the Djinn had caused. That second wish was certainly a well thought out and powerful wish.

Khanjikhan had not mentioned just how beneficial that wish was to all, least of all, them.

When Morro stole the realm crystal and summoned the ghost realm, he did so, knowing that the villain that was the Pre-eminent. That she would be unleashed and in doing so, a curse would befall all 16 realms.

The idea was there, the plan had been thought out but ultimately it had failed, he misjudged the ninja. That was his biggest mistake.

Morro, in his haste to become the fabled green ninja, unknowingly caused the beginning of the end for all realms, especially when the Pre-eminent fell.

Jay had no idea, none of them did except maybe Sensei Wu. That old man was always full of surprises and intrigue, even Misako didn't know him as well as she would like to.

In his wisdom, Wu was uncertain of what could be done to halt the destruction of all realms, Jay had found out by sheer bad luck when he was having his memories forcibly altered against his wishes despite the fact that he wasn't mad or insane. It would have only been a matter of time before Ninjago fell too.

* * *

Quite suddenly to break up the peace, a loud clanging din could be heard, getting louder, likely closer. The feather-light footsteps could not be heard as they approached the sleeping ninja's shared room.

The footsteps stopped momentarily, the door handle creaked with a gentle click before it swung open. The heavy dark wooden door groaned as the hinges took the weight. The door opening to its fullest allowed the person behind to peer inside the darkened room.

The sleeping men could be heard before they could be seen, the familiar soothing sounds of inspiration and expiration followed by murmurs of pleasant dreams and the occasional chuckle and sigh.

It was a shared sleeping room though and the person was all too aware of the smell that emanated but it didn't bother them nor the sleeping ninja, they had become accustomed to it, or maybe nose blind.

The person took in a deep breath and regretted it but didn't recoil or complain, she simply smiled. "Good morning students, a new day has graced us with the most beautiful weather phenomenon and it would be a shame to waste it." Misako beamed as she pulled the curtains across fully on each porthole window, opening them in the process to allow for a burst of fresh air.

"M-Mom, come on just a few minutes longer," Lloyd complained and grabbed at his pillow covering his eyes from the sun.

Kai sat up and rubbed his eyes feeling a huge sense of déjà vu for some strange reason. He looked at Lloyd who was slowly rising, then took a sideways glance at Zane who was the first to stand.

"Come, Wu is preparing breakfast, he wishes to speak with you all." Misako insisted and smiled as she left them to rise on their own.

"Jay up early then?" Cole said with a yawn as he looked onto the empty bed which looked like it had never been slept in. At the moment the bed didn't even have covers on, nor a pillow it just stood empty underneath Cole's.

"I'm gonna go have a shower, feel different today, more alive," Cole said cryptically and admired himself in the mirror without anyone noticing.

"M-maybe he is conversing with Sensei Wu." Zane suggested helpfully as he quickly dressed into his regular gi robes minus the weaponry.

"Well, I think he's kinda learning more about being tidier, look at his bed even stripped the covers!.." Kai said with a smirk whilst he brushed his teeth with one hand, the other hand struggling with styling his hair into their tell-tale brown spikes.

"Guys, he's probably playing games, doubtful he'd be training…" Cole said loudly from the adjoining shower room.

"Come on guys, we can do as much guessing as we want when we eat breakfast, besides I want to know what Sensei wants, it sounds important." Lloyd interrupted. He dressed quickly and followed Zane out of the room leaving Kai to brush his teeth in peace.

* * *

Cole was in the shower. It was something he hadn't managed to do for months since Sensei Yang's haunted Temple to be exact.

Since Morro had been Hell bent on revenge for not being given the privilege of becoming the prophesized green ninja. But now he was in the shower, the master of earth was standing stark naked in the shower and no one had even noticed.

The droplets of warmed water hit his skin, refreshing him instantly, waking him enough to take on this brand new day. He switched the faucets off and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist before he closed the shower screen and left the room as he had found it.

Not one person on the Bounty had noticed how new this actual day was, it was completely new, almost newborn in a sense.

* * *

"Hey, lay off, I'm getting up," Jay grumbled and blindly flicked something wet of his face.

"Why did no one wake me….err guys?" He rubbed his face, frowned and then took a look around himself. He was covered in a fine dewy mist, having slept underneath the stars for the night.

"What the? Where am I?" He stood quickly his stomach rumbling. He was outside he knew that much and under the partial canopy of a tree.

He stepped out from under the foliage and out into the bright sunlight. He shielded his eyes from the sun and cringed as the bright morning sun assaulted his retina.

"Guys? Cole? Anyone?" He mumbled a little louder before turning to his side and seeing a literal sight for sore eyes.

He walked up to the Bounty and carefully climbed up the chain, slipping over the deck wall with ease, like he had practiced numerous times before. "Morning guys, err whose idea was it to let me sleep out here last night?"

Zane turned around being the first to notice that Jay was at least on board, considering they had been looking for him for the best part of 30 minutes. "Jay! We were worried about you. I guessed you had not gone far, although it was difficult to gauge exactly where you were."

"I was outside," Jay said unimpressed, he ran his hands through his damp hair.

Zane stared at Jay in confusion. "I apologize, my systems seem to have been refreshed since yesterday. Perhaps it was a complete system reboot, either way, PIXAL is running diagnostics to make sure there is no system-wide glitch or anomaly that we should be aware of."

"Right, hmph"

Jay didn't seem particularly happy for some reason, Zane thought it was likely due to his sleeping experience, yet couldn't remember the exact reason for it. The reason why Jay slept alone outside and everyone else had remained on board and elevated from terra firma.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast? I am afraid it is nothing special today, just waffles, pancakes and French toast." He added.

Jay nodded enthusiastically, his stomach answered for him, yet he didn't speak.

"When did you choose to have a highlight, Jay?" Kai asked as he walked into the room and patted his slightly damp brother in blue on the shoulder, recoiling his hand slightly. "And uh, why are you damp?"

Jay looked puzzled. "I didn't, I don't. What?" He said and ran to the hallway mirror, his mouth fell open when he saw a streak a white running through his auburn. "Slept outside, actually I woke up out there, alone!"

He stood and stared at his hair, played with the lock of affected hair, tousling it in his fingers. The only problem was the fact that this new impossibly white highlight was on his quiff, right at the most prominent part of his hair style and no matter how he would style his hair it would always be there. "Okay, who did it? Come on whose prank was this huh? Was it peroxide? Am I out of the loop of the prank wars again?"

Cole walked in, his black locks still relatively damp, he just smiled but had no answers. He patted Jay on his back and pulled him over to sit and join them all for breakfast. "No idea, but it kinda suits you. Gives you an edge, makes you look more experienced, haha or knowledgeable."

"Or like a much older dude." Kai teased.

"I don't know Kai, I really like it…." Nya swooned in Jay's ear, and he felt a blush creeping up from his neck and onto his face.

They were puzzled by his new hair but yet even after many hours of questioning and answers, Jay was none the wiser.

A day full of sparring, followed by going out on errands left them tired at the end of the day. Wu let them finish early and they played on the console to wind down. Once they had played a variety of games. Zane had walked in with a briefcase and a roll of graph paper.

Zane had set up a lie detector and had everyone hooked up to it but even that proved that everyone was telling the truth, no one admitted to it to Jay because no one was lying.

Finally, Jay was tested too, just in case he had done it to himself, but his answer, like everyone else's, was negative.

They all went to bed none the wiser, after a busy day. Not realizing how much Jay had done for them, for their realm and the other 15. Jay as usual kissed Nya goodnight, she played with his white streak and smiled.

He accepted the new hair color, the new streak reminded him of the raw power of his element. He vowed to change it for Halloween though, maybe dye it blue to match his gi or whatever costume he would choose this year.

Nya seemed to like it too and that was all that mattered, his brothers thought it made him look more grown up, that wasn't a bad thing either. He was a whole new Jay, changed slightly by an ultimate power.

Everyone had been changed to a certain extent for it was part of the final wish. It was a new day and a new beginning for Ninjago, for all 16 realms. And, it was all thanks to one meddling blue ninja, who didn't give up, who didn't break when Nadakhan had tried to ruin him. He still stood strong, fought against it all, and against everything that was thrown at him.

And he did it because a ninja never quits, he never did and he never would even with his last breath, he never quit, he was still fighting.

* * *

 _Khanjikhan doesn't smile but looks on from his throne and nods his head "Your wish was yours to keep." He laughs as the Teapot of Tyrahn is placed in his hand as another gullible fool had their wish manipulated._

" _I could never banish my only son, my one true heir could I?"_

" _Father, I will make it up to you. I promise the ninja will pay….."_

* * *

 ** _Proof read oops, I've amended the duplicate..._**

 ** _oh btw..._**

 ** _The first letter of each chapter spells out the name of the villain. It took a while to come up with those!_**


End file.
